


Ещё одно дело Пуаро

by Belcus



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), CHRISTIE Agatha - Works, Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belcus/pseuds/Belcus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1939 год. Пуаро отошёл от дел и поселился в небольшом провинциальном городке. Тайны и преступления сами находят его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мой вариант развития событий после телеверсии "Убийства в "Восточном экспрессе".

**Пролог.**

Эмма открыла глаза и несколько минут просто лежала, рассеянно слушая робкие звуки раннего утра – за окном просыпалось лето .

Рядом с её кроватью на тумбочке деловито тикал будильник, мерно откусывая минуты прошлого.  
Эмма выключила будильник за пять минут до звонка и спустилась вниз.

Она не любила, точней, ненавидела четверги, и сейчас испытывала почти облегчение оттого, что мать уехала к сестре на неделю, оттого, что в доме царит призрачная тишина и никто не видит смертельной бледности её лица и дрожащих рук.

Девушка собиралась долго, скрупулёзно проверяя каждую мелочь, будто оттягивая момент, когда нужно уходить из дома.

Без пяти семь Эмма вышла из дому и, пройдя через сад, вышла на улицу. Уже за калиткой она бросила последний взгляд на окна, едва виднеющегося сквозь листву обильно разросшегося плюща, будто искала повод, чтоб вернуться, будто ждала, что кто-нибудь позовёт её обратно...

Рассеянно отвечая по дороге на приветствия редких знакомых, Эмма пересекла деревенскую площадь: до прибытия поезда оставалась четверть часа - как раз, чтобы успеть дойти до станции.

В другое время ей нравилась улица, ведущая к железной дороге: в солнечную погоду она казалась длинной зелёной террасой - так обильно она была засажена деревьями; но сейчас девушка даже не заметила подвижной мозаики света и изумрудных теней.

...Стоя в одиночестве на платформе, поёживаясь от лёгких порывов прохладного утреннего ветерка, Эмма на мгновенье приоткрыла портфель: там, внутри, не различимый под аккуратными папками с бумагами лежал небольшой револьвер - словно хищник, ждущий свою жертву в засаде.

Протяжный гудок приближающегося поезда нарушил зыбкую безмятежность утра.

Начался новый день.

***  
Он провёл не менее получаса за укладкой усов, тщательнейшим образом изучая каждый волосок и устраняя заметные только для него недостатки при помощи многочисленных щипчиков, ножниц, щёточек и душистого воска.

Когда совершенство было достигнуто, он взглянул на часы - пять минут восьмого - и, слегка отодвинув портьеру, выглянул в окно: по улице шла рыжеволосая девушка с пухлым портфелем. Она проходила здесь каждый четверг в начале восьмого утра - явно торопилась на поезд до Лондона - и возвращалась каждую пятницу вечером.

Он иногда видел её и в деревне - в будни и выходные, он не знал её имени - да ему и не нужно было его знать.

Соблюдение правил, ежедневное неукоснительное следование маленьким ритуалам, будь то укладка усов или обязательный завтрак из двух абсолютно одинаковых по размеру яиц, - всё это было частью его миропорядка.

Бесконечное повторение, упорядоченность действий приносили ему иллюзорное ощущение гармонии; только чётко зная, что ждёт его дальше - полив кабачков, прогулка к реке, чтение корреспонденции или редактирование нового варианта книги о писателях детективного жанра, - только в этом случае он чувствовал себя комфортно, только в этом случае он мог назвать своё существование жизнью.

И именно поэтому для него было так важно знать: сегодня четверг, утро, сегодня эта девушка вновь пройдёт мимо окна. Она - сама того не зная, - была актрисой, безымянной статисткой в бесконечном спектакле.

Когда девушка скрылась за поворотом, он вышел в холл и сменил мягкую домашнюю обувь на узкие лакированные туфли с гамашами.

Соломенная шляпа, трость с серебряной рукоятью в виде лебедя, последний взгляд в зеркало, которое молчаливо согласилось с его безупречностью его облика - Пуаро наконец распахнул дверь, шагнул на крыльцо и на мгновенье был ослеплён утренним солнцем, рассыпанном в тысячах капель росы на траве и листьях.

Начался новый день.


	2. Глава I

**Глава 1.**

_...Firm yet yielding, stiff yet malleable with staying power.  
 **Extract from moustache wax commercial.**_

_Лето 1939 года._

Впервые Эмма увидела его на деревенском рынке: он выбирал продукты – овощи и рыбу - так придирчиво и с таким видом, будто к нему на званый обед была приглашена вся Палата лордов.

Летом в деревне было на удивление много приезжих: одни арендовали коттеджи, другие снимали комнаты в «особняке с хозяевами», но Эмма запомнила именно этого джентльмена; светлый костюм-тройка, мягкая соломенная шляпа, гамаши – Бог мой, кто теперь носит гамаши, да ещё летом, здесь – в деревне?! – и роскошные усы с причудливо изогнутыми кончиками. Про себя она называла его Фокусником: старомодная элегантность его облика граничила с гротеском, словно у артиста мюзик-холла, вроде чревовещателя или иллюзиониста.

Эмма должна была придумать ему историю, поэтому стала наблюдать.

Идя по улице, он приветствовал всех, с кем встречался взглядом.

\- Доброе утро, сэр!

\- Мадемуазель, месье, - лёгкий кивок, касание шляпы – и он уже семенит дальше, вниз по улице.

Он предпочитал одиночество и тень; встречные люди «обтекали» его, словно весенние ручьи – “вросший” в землю камень.

Маленький человечек – его рост едва ли превышал пять футов и четыре дюйма – он всегда нёс себя с видом важным, исполненным достоинства; он казался статуэткой в давно забытом стиле, непостижимым образом оставленной среди другой вещей – новых, современных, модных.

Возможно, думала Эмма, он недавно овдовел и решил перебраться в деревню, подальше от печальных воспоминаний.

Он был не таким, как все остальные обитатели деревни, он казался не просто горожанином, сменившим на лето городскую квартиру на маленький коттедж. В нём было нечто неуловимо притягательное, словно в книге на чужом языке: ты вглядываешься в строчки, видишь, как буквы образуют слова, но смысл остаётся для тебя загадкой.

***  
Появление по соседству экстравагантного незнакомца с французским акцентом стало для семидесятипятилетней мисс Холланд - приятельницы миссис Барли, матери Эммы, - неисчерпаемым источником новостей, которыми она щедро делилась со всеми знакомыми. В силу своего возраста она нечасто покидала свой дом с небольшим садом, что позволяло ей следить за новоявленным соседом пристальней, чем свора репортёров.

Когда миссис Барли попросила Эмму сходить к старушке за семенами цветов на следующий год, девушка уже знала, что её ожидает порция нехитрых наблюдений с ещё более нехитрыми умозаключениями.

\- Он разговаривает с овощами, - торжествующим тоном сообщила мисс Холланд Эмме, едва та переступила порог: вне всякого сомнения, это наблюдение должно было стать новостью номер один на ближайшем чаепитии с соседками.

\- С овощами? – насмешливо переспросила девушка: похоже, либо у старушки, либо у её соседа поехала крыша.

\- Да! – пылко воскликнула мисс Холланд. – Вчера я слышала, как он уговаривает тыкву вырасти побольше, чтоб он мог принять участие в конкурсе на ярмарке. Надо признать, он был очень красноречив.

Выходя из дома мисс Холланд, Эмма заметила за живой изгородью Фокусника. Несмотря на то, что костюм цвета слоновой кости мало подходил для работы в саду, Фокусник, вооружившись небольшой лейкой, направлялся к грядкам с кабачками.

\- Сейчас начнётся, - заговорщицким тоном объявила мисс Холланд, поудобней устраиваясь в кресле на веранде, полускрытой за кустами жимолости.

***  
Эмма редко ходила в церковь; стрельчатые своды сейчас казались ей рёбрами гигантского зверя, а пространство нефа - его чревом.

Сидя на краю скамьи в пустой церкви, рассеянно глядя на свечи, мерцающие перед алтарём, и чувствуя, как сгущаются тени по углам, Эмма вдруг вспомнила, как детстве, когда родители уходили в гости или в театр, она воображала, будто весь мир за окном исчез – скрылся в водах потопа, и её дом – последнее, до чего не добрались волны. Она забиралась в постель, плотно заворачивалась в одеяло и лежала, вслушиваясь в шум ветра в кронах деревьев, и ей казалось, что это мутные потоки воды подступают к окнам.

Сейчас - в церкви – она ощутила то же полузабытое чувство оставленности. Она злилась на себя: ей было двадцать шесть лет, она считала себя вполне самостоятельным человеком; Эмма почти никогда не тяготилась одиночеством, но сейчас ей казалось, будто весь мир опустел, умолк, умер. Если и существовал Кто-то, кто знал ответы на все вопросы, Кто-то, кто мог помочь, то и Он сейчас молчал.

Она снова тонула, как тогда, в далёком детстве, - в невысказанных вопросах, захлёбываясь в волнах страха и неразделённой печали.

На улице уже наверняка стемнело, и Эмма не боялась, что кто-то заметит её заплаканные глаза. Медленно открыв тяжёлую дверь, она едва не столкнулась с тем самым усатым господином, соседом любопытной мисс Холланд. Он взглянул на девушку – медленный, сначала будто невидящий взгляд тёмных глаз, почти мгновенно проясняющийся, узнающий, - и приветственно коснулся края шляпы:

\- Мадемуазель…

Эмма быстро улыбнулась – короткая пустая улыбка – и заспешила прочь, вниз по ступеням, громко стуча каблуками и чувствуя, как он глядит ей вслед. Она услышала, как затворилась дверь, только когда ступила на брусчатку площади.

***  
Местная река была обильна моллюсками-беззубками, и Эмма часто приходила на берег собирать ракушки: миссис Барли взялась за оформление сада, и аккуратные округлые створки раковин как нельзя лучше подходили для оформления бордюров и клумб.

Несколько раз девушка замечала на берегу Фокусника.

Если он и приходил сюда, чтобы любоваться видом реки, то делал это по-кошачьи осторожно: стоял далеко от воды – на краю обрывистого берега и глядел на пляшущие пятна солнца на воде, надвинув шляпу так, чтоб тень укрывала лицо, и сложив руки перед собой - на рукояти трости.

***  
Она перестала ездить в Лондон по четвергам.

Пуаро, разумеется, сразу же обратил на это внимание: дорога на станцию проходила мимо его дома.

По своему опыту Пуаро знал, что самая незначительная деталь, малейшее отклонение от нормы - могут быть предвестниками драматических событий, поэтому нарушение сложившегося порядка вещей - крошечное, незначительное для всего остального мира - стало для него фальшивой нотой в великолепной симфонии, маленькой кляксой на безукоризненно-чистом листе.

***  
Однажды, промывая собранные ракушки, краем глаза Эмма заметила, как мимо, футах в двадцати от неё проплывает нечто большое и золотистое. К её удивлению, это оказалась мужская соломенная шляпа.

Девушка огляделась; так и есть – на краю обрыва стоял тот самый иностранный джентльмен – без шляпы и с выражением крайнего ужаса на лице.

Прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, Эмма крикнула:  
\- Не переживайте, я её поймаю!

Она приподняла подол платья, вошла в воду и довольно быстро выловила шляпу среди волн, мысленно радуясь тому, что ей наконец-то выпал случай заговорить с незнакомцем.

Прихватив свою обувь и корзинку с ракушками, девушка, увязая босыми ногами в песке, забралась на берег.

\- Мерси, - расстроено пробормотал джентльмен, принимая из её рук изрядно намокшую шляпу. Вид у него был до смешного несчастный.

\- Думаю, ничего страшного: просушить – и всё.

\- Мне крайне неловко, что я невольно заставил Вас…

\- О, пустяки! – бодро прервала его извинения Эмма; от ветра по коже побежали мурашки, платье липло к мокрым ногам.

Джентльмен вдруг внимательно посмотрел на девушку:  
\- Если не ошибаюсь, - он сделал паузу, будто припоминая, где мог её видеть, - Вы каждый четверг утром уезжаете в Лондон? Я вижу из окна, как Вы идёте на станцию.

Эмма удержала облегчённый вздох – слава Богу, он не вспомнил про их встречу у церкви! - и весело отозвалась:  
\- Точно, это я. А Вы – джентльмен, который, по слухам, разговаривает с кабачками и тыквами, - и, не дожидаясь его ответа, протянула ему руку. – Эмма Барли.

Даже если он и был изумлён её характеристикой, с тонкой, почти неуловимой улыбкой и лёгким поклоном, более подходящим знакомству на светском приёме, незнакомец пожал кончики её пальцев и тоже представился:  
\- Эркюль Пуаро.

\- Без шуток? Тот самый – знаменитый детектив? – светлые глаза Эммы вспыхнули восторгом: сыщик! Это было стократ интересней, чем артист мюзик-холла.

\- Эркюль Пуаро никогда не шутит на такие темы, мадемуазель, - назидательно-строго заявил сыщик, вскинув подбородок, и, дабы подтвердить свои слова, с видом фокусника извлёк из нагрудного кармана визитную карточку и протянул ей.

\- Разве Вы здесь тоже ведёте расследование? – недоверчиво спросила Эмма. В деревне изредка случались мелкие кражи и бытовые скандалы, но о серьёзных преступлениях, как правило, речи не шло.  
Взгляд вниз, взгляд на неё.

\- Нет, к счастью, нет, - он досадливо помахал шляпой, пытаясь быстрей просушить её, и твёрдо добавил, будто точку поставил:  
\- Я отошёл от дел.

Она искоса, изучающее посмотрела на него, чуть поджав губы, будто удерживая улыбку:  
\- Я представляла Вас совсем другим.

Пуаро часто доводилось слышать эту фразу – особенно из женских уст: его то представляли сверхчеловеком, способным решить любую проблему одним мановением руки, то напротив, считали нелепым маленьким иностранцем, не способным вникнуть в тонкости британской жизни.

\- Я читала Вашу книгу, - пояснила Эмма.

Этого Пуаро не ожидал: его собеседница не была похожа на любительницу литературоведческого чтения.  
Но Эмма удивила его ещё больше, заявив:  
\- Книга, на мой взгляд, совершенно изумительная – особенно Ваш рассказ об истоках жанра, - тут Пуаро не мог удержаться от лёгкой улыбки; впрочем, продолжение реплики ему отнюдь не понравилось:  
\- Но знаете, как это часто бывает: книга такая замечательная – пальчики оближешь, а потом выясняется, что написал её какой-нибудь скучнолицый университетский сморчок, из которого труха сыплется…

Увидев возмущённое изумление на лице Пуаро, Эмма расхохоталась и стала оправдываться:  
\- О, нет, нет, я совсем не это имела в виду… Господи, какая я глупая… Ради Бога, простите! – она сделала серьёзное лицо и перевела дух. – Я хотела сказать, что напротив, - она на мгновенье закусила губу, подбирая слова, - что Вы кажетесь таким же незаурядным, как Ваша книга.

\- В самом деле? – довольно холодно отозвался Пуаро.

Эмма поджала губы, обдумывая, как добиться его прощения; в глазах её плясали озорные огоньки.  
\- Чем я могу искупить свою вину перед Вами? – она по-птичьи склонила голову набок; весёлые нотки в её голосе не ускользнули от сыщика.

\- Вы умеете заправлять ленту в печатную машинку? – неожиданно спросил он.

\- Умею, - с радостным удивлением отозвалась девушка. - И быстро печатать - тоже.

\- Отлично, - коротко резюмировал Пуаро и, всем своим видом давая понять, что тема закрыта, развернулся и засеменил в сторону деревни. Эмма пожала плечами и зашагала следом.


	3. Глава II

**Глава 2.**  
  
_Совершите преступление, и земля станет стеклянной. Совершите преступление, и вам покажется, что вся земля покрылась снегом, и точно так же, как зверь или птица оставляют на нем следы, вам не удастся оставаться незамеченным. Вы не вспомните, что говорили вчера, вы не сможете стереть отпечатки ног своих. Даже лестницу не сможете поставить так, чтобы на снегу не осталось ямки.  
**к/ф “Чужестранец”, 1943 год.**_  
  
Она пришла через час, просто постучалась в дверь его коттеджа.  
  
– Мадемуазель Барли? – не без удивления воскликнул Пуаро, приоткрыв дверь; Эмма заметила, что от его обиды не осталось и следа.  
  
– Я подумала, что должна помочь Вам с печатной машинкой, – не переступая порога, отозвалась девушка.  
  
Пуаро распахнул перед ней дверь и жестом пригласил войти.  
***  
Она действительно ловко справилась с заправкой ленты.  
  
– Вы работали секретарём? – спросил Пуаро, наблюдая, как бодро щёлкают клавиши под её пальцами, печатающими пробный текст.  
  
– О, кем я только не успела побывать! – ни нотки сентиментальной ностальгии, только ирония. – Официанткой, машинисткой... Даже танцовщицей в лондонском нон-стоп ревю, - Эмма перехватила удивлённый взгляд Пуаро и насмешливо пояснила:  
– Ну, знаете: облако перьев, блёстки и немножко шёлка, – она нарочно сделала паузу, чтоб собеседник смог представить её облик. – Но, как сказал режиссёр, я была слишком тощая и веснушчатая, чтоб стать звездой.  
  
Гастингс, несомненно, счёл бы её красавицей: у Эммы были медно-рыжие волосы и прозрачно-голубые, с тонким карим ореолом вокруг зрачка глаза. Впрочем, не без иронии подумал Пуаро, Гастингсу казались обворожительными все мало-мальски миловидные женщины.  
  
Всё в ней было слишком, всё неправильно: рот слишком широк, верхние резцы великоваты, обильные веснушки слишком ярки, раскосые глаза под тяжелыми веками слишком широко посажены... Но, возможно, именно это – случайное – сочетание неправильностей придавало ей живое очарование.  
  
– Во времена моей молодости женщинам не нужно было демонстрировать всё, чтобы произвести впечатление на мужчину, – шутливо, но не без упрёка заметил сыщик.   
  
Эмма по-детски сморщила нос и театрально развела руками:  
– Что поделать, раз нынешние мужчины начисто лишены воображения?! – ей явно нравилось поддразнивать Пуаро. – Ради той работы мне пришлось вытравливать свой северный акцент – слышали бы Вы меня лет семь назад!  
  
Она рассмеялась над собственными воспоминаниями.  
  
– Только не упоминайте об этой при моей маме, - заговорщицким тоном заявила Эмма. - Она до сих пор думает, что я была всего лишь машинисткой. Ревю она бы мне не простила!  
  
***  
За прошедшие годы Пуаро привык к своему одиночеству, считая такой удел естественным для человека своей профессии; он привык быть другом, которого приглашают на семейные праздники, привык быть случайным знакомым, попутчиком в дальней дороге.  
  
Гастингс давно жил в Аргентине, письма от него приходили всё реже, Джепп, по слухам, вышел на пенсию и, как и Пуаро, сменил городскую суету на деревенскую идиллию.  
  
Старые знакомые - все те, с кем Пуаро пришлось сталкиваться во время своих многочисленных расследований, со временем сбрасывали бремя печальных воспоминаний, обрастали новыми связями, заводили новых друзей, играли свадьбы, растили детей. Жизнь продолжалась, пробивалась, как трава на выжженом от удара молнии поле.  
  
В этой деревне у Пуаро не бывало гостей; его общение с окружающими ограничивалось краткими приветствиями и обязательными разговорами о погоде, урожае и мелких бытовых делах с лавочниками и рыночными торговцами, поэтому, когда Эмма простодушно спросила: «Можно мне навестить Вас снова?» – он с величайшей радостью согласился.  
  
***  
В деревне Эмма чувствовала себя чужой: у людей здесь были другие привычки, другие нравы – за годы в Лондоне она отвыкла от размеренного течения времени, от событий, которые для здешних обитателей становились важными новостями. Она чувствовала себя почти иностранкой. Два чужака, двое потерявшихся среди людей - они должны были встретиться.  
  
Миссис Барли была не слишком обрадована знакомством дочери с известным детективом. С одной стороны, ей безусловно льстило, что Эмма завязала знакомство с настоящей знаменитостью, с другой - и виной тому, конечно, были годы, проведённые Эммой в Лондоне, женщина считала почти неприличным то, что Эмма сама зачастую являлась инициатором их встреч.  
  
– Ты ходишь к нему в гости едва ли не каждый день, – выговаривала она дочери. – Что он подумает о тебе?  
  
– Я помогаю ему печатать книгу, – бодро врала девушка и снова ускользала из дома.  
  
***  
– Вы верите, что даже хорошие люди совершают преступления? – однажды спросила сыщика Эмма, когда во время прогулки они поднялись на холм за деревней.  
  
Он не ответил, но по его молчанию Эмма поняла, что задала слишком сложный, слишком серьёзный для простой дружеской прогулки вопрос и потому решила направить разговор по несколько другому руслу.  
  
– Когда мне было лет десять, я мечтала поучаствовать в расследовании какого-нибудь дела… Хотя бы в качестве свидетеля, - с мягкой, ностальгической иронией призналась она.  
  
Пуаро внимательно посмотрел на девушку.  
  
– Боюсь, на самом деле, – в его доброжелательном тоне проскользнули серьёзные, предостерегающие нотки, – всё всегда оказывается не таким забавным и увлекательным.  
  
– Я знаю, – отозвалась Эмма уже без тени иронии. – Преступления кажутся таинственными и захватывающими, драмы – трогательными… Люди любят наблюдать за чужой жизнью, любят переживать чужие приключения, примерять на себя чужие чувства… Им нравится следить за тем, как сыщик распутывает дело. Но разве они хотели бы оказаться на месте героев книги?  
  
Она долго молча глядела на деревню, пестревшую черепичными крышами, а когда обернулась, наткнулась на взгляд внимательных тёмных глаз.  
  
Теперь Пуаро не сомневался: была какая-то тайна, какое-то мрачное событие в прошлом мисс Барли, – и ему казалось, что Эмма неосознанно стремится открыться ему.  
  
***  
Она не решалась спросить, какую тьму он сам нёс в себе. В конце концов, думала Эмма, за столько лет - сколько чужих тайн он узнал? И что он мог сделать с ними, кроме как забыть или спрятать в самые глубокие кладовые памяти?  
  
Возможно, это её собственная тьма тянула её к нему.  
  
Однажды во время вечерней прогулки Эмма заметила:  
  
– Признаться, я прежде думала, что... В общем, мне казалось, что Вы кого-то потеряли, – она бросила на собеседника виноватый взгляд, будто прося прощения за свою прямоту.  
  
Пуаро мягко улыбнулся и хотел отделаться по обыкновению галантной и почти ничего не значающей репликой, но она опередила его:  
– Я думала, что Вы – вдовец.  
  
Не глядя на собеседницу, сыщик покачал головой и ответил:  
– Пуаро никогда не был женат, мадемуазель.  
  
– Серьёзно? – изумилась Эмма. – И Вы никогда не жалели об этом?  
  
На сей раз Пуаро взглянул на девушку:  
– Я очень часто сожалею об этом.  
  
Эмма без тени веселья улыбнулась, глядя в лицо Пуаро; должно быть, с рассеянным удивлением подумала она вдруг, в молодости у него были очень красивые глаза.  
  
– Знаете, чем хороши такие знакомства, как наше с Вами? – вдруг спросила она. Последовала долгая пауза, словно сыщик был слишком погружён в свои мысли; Эмма уже начала сомневаться, что он вообще слышал её, когда Пуаро отозвался, бросив быструю извиняющуюся улыбку:  
– Чем же?  
  
Она посмотрела прямо в его лицо; сыщик стоял спиной к закату, и в тени его глаза казались бархатно-чёрными.  
  
– Тем, что придёт осень, и Вы уедете, а я останусь. Или наоборот. Но в любом случае со мной останутся все Ваши слова и мысли, – добавила девушка.  
  
Он странно посмотрел на неё, и Эмма решила пояснить:  
– Это как ехать в поезде с незнакомыми людьми: вы перебрасываетесь парой фраз – о погоде и о дороге, потом, если ехать долго, возможно, обсудите новости из газет, что прихватили с собой, или поговорите о любой другой чепухе, что придёт на ум… Но вот и станция, ваш попутчик сходит, унося с собой ваши разговоры, а вы едете дальше.  
  
Пуаро молчал, его лицо было непроницаемо.  
  
Эмма поправила шаль, сползающую с плеч.  
  
– Похоже, я обидела Вас таким сравнением…  
  
– Нет, вовсе нет, – он покачал головой.  
  
Девушка долго глядела на горизонт, багрово-сизый, будто угли, подёрнутые пеплом, и наконец сказала:  
– Знаете, что? Я бы не хотела быть для Вас просто попутчиком.  
  
***  
Ощущение чужой тайны стало музыкой, которую слышали только они двое, и каждая их встреча превращалась в танец: один кружил вокруг другого - не в силах ни начать свой рассказ, ни вызвать собеседника на откровенность.  
  
Пуаро был благодарен мисс Барли за её непосредственность, за её дружбу он легко прощал ей всё, что могло бы вызвать его неудовольствие в поведении других барышень - и ждал, ждал, когда она решится поведать свою историю.  
  
***  
Июль сменился августом; Пуаро собирался к началу осени вернуться в Лондон.  
  
Близкое расставание Эмма ощущала как последний шанс на откровенность: она уже поняла, что хотела рассказать сыщику свою историю, не потому, что ждала ответной искренности, а потому, что чувствовала, что он знает, каково ей. Единственное, чего она боялась, - это остаться в его глазах преступницей.  
  
***  
Пирог из ревеня послужил отличным поводом для вечернего визита. Впрочем, после того, как Пуаро пригласил Эмму в сад на чашечку шоколада, пирог был благополучно забыт на кухонном столе.  
  
...Они долго сидели молча, дыша августовской темнотой и слушая звуки вечернего сада.  
  
Он пил кофе, она – шоколад.  
  
Несмотря на то, что вечер был тёплый, Эмма долго катала чашку между ладоней, будто грела руки, глядя на шоколад. Она пила медленно, смакуя каждый глоток, по-детски жалея о том, что на стенках остаётся так много быстро остывающей душистой жидкости.  
  
Пуаро пил кофе глотками мелкими, похожими на его походку, едва касаясь губами края чашки. Должно быть, чертовски трудно, подумала Эмма, всё время следить за тем, чтобы не испортить укладку усов. Интересно, он всегда носил усы? И каково это – целовать женщин, не на секунду не забывая о хрупкой красоте своих усов? Вопрос так и вертелся у неё на языке, но задать его Эмма не решилась.  
  
Задумавшись, она не заметила, что собеседник поставил чашку на стол и внимательно наблюдал за ней.  
– Мадемуазель Барли?  
  
Эмма, вынырнув из водоворота своих мыслей, с виноватой улыбкой взглянула на Пуаро.  
– Боюсь показаться излишне любопытным – возможно, это вообще не моё дело… Почему Вы тогда перестали ездить в Лондон по четвергам?  
  
Сыщик был готов поклясться, что вопрос застал её врасплох. Несколько секунд Эмма молча смотрела на свои руки, слишком крепко сжимавшие белую фарфоровую чашку, и наконец ответила:  
– Маме нездоровится, поэтому лучше, если я буду рядом... – это было полуправдой. – Кроме того, – просле паузы добавила Эмма, – мои услуги там больше не нужны.  
  
Она хотела добавить ещё что-то, но Пуаро, вопреки обыкновению, прервал её – мягко, но довольно решительно:  
– Это неправда, так ведь?  
  
Эмма опустила голову.  
  
– Не хотите рассказать, что случилось с Вами, мадемуазель Барли? – тихо и твёрдо спросил Пуаро.  
  
«Могу задать Вам тот же вопрос», - невесело подумала Эмма.   
  
Пуаро не стал торопить её с ответом и терпеливо ждал.  
  
Некоторое время Эмма, пытаясь побороть свой страх и отчаянье, молча глядела в сторону сада, где быстро сгущалась тьма.  
  
– Боюсь, – наконец отозвалась она, – что, как часто пишут в полицейских романах, своё сказанное мною может быть использовано против меня.   
  
Ей хватило храбрости взглянуть в лицо собеседнику, который был крайне удивлён и встревожен.  
  
Несколько секунд она молча вглядывалась в его лицо, будто пытаясь предугадать, стоит ли рассказывать ему обо всём.  
  
– Скажите, месье Пуаро… Вам случалось оказываться в ситуации, когда любой выбор, сделанный Вами, был бы неправильным?  
  
Эмма вновь посмотрела прямо ему в лицо и поразилась внезапной его перемене; Пуаро мгновенно будто постарел на десять лет, взгляд его погас, лицо помрачнело.  
  
– Случалось?.. – тихо повторила она вопрос, уже предчувствуя ответ, подсознательно жалея о том, что выбрала такие слова, и всё-таки надеясь, что он разделит её чувства.  
  
Эркюль Пуаро был не из людей, что испытывают жалость к самим себе. Он жалел себя в мелочах – когда новая обувь оказывалась слишком узкой, когда чудесное с виду блюдо оказывалось невкусным, когда случайный попутчик оказывался болтливым болваном, но в вещах больших и важных – нет, никогда.  
  
Он должен был промолчать, должен был привычно ловко уйти от ответа, но губы сами сказали:  
– Да.  
  
Пуаро вновь посмотрел на свою спутницу и, к своему удивлению, угадал в выражении её лица – печальное, робкое счастье, которое испытывает человек, чьи горести были разделены.  
  
– Значит, возможно, Вы сможете понять, – тихо сказала она. – Но это длинная история.  
  
– Я никуда не тороплюсь, - мягко заметил Пуаро.  
  
Эмма благодарно улыбнулась.  
  
Взгляд вниз, взгляд в сторону: окна в соседнем доме мягко светились, отчего темнота в саду казалась ещё плотней.  
  
– Думаю, нам лучше перебраться в дом, – заметил Пуаро.  
  
***  
В гостиной уже царил полумрак, но Эмма попросила Пуаро не включать свет.  
  
Она опустилась на стул и долго молчала, собираясь духом.  
  
– Мой отец был помощником счетовода в одной торговой фирме. Кажется, это было три жизни назад… Моя мама, как и сейчас, давала частные уроки музыки, мы с братом учились за городом, в школах-интернатах. ...Вы никогда не задумывались: почему люди осознают, какой счастливой и беспечной была их жизнь, только тогда, когда приходит беда?  
  
– Знаете, я до сих пор помню тот день, когда отца арестовали. Мама тогда приехала за мной на такси…  
  
Эмма вспомнила, как поразилась её бледности, на фоне которой пятна румян особенно ярко выделялись на щеках.  
  
– Мама о чём-то долго говорила с учителем, и меня отпустили. Всю дорогу домой она хранила молчание, просто глядела в окно такси. Уже дома она объяснила мне, путаясь и сбиваясь, что отец обвинён и хищении и растрате крупной суммы… Мой отец, понимаете, – мой отец? Человек, который однажды нашёл кошелёк с крупной суммой денег – и дал объявление в газету о находке, человек, который всегда и всем был готов помочь – зачастую в ущерб себе, – разве мог этот человек украсть и растратить чужие деньги?  
  
– У нас действительно всегда было мало денег; родители откладывали на обучение Сэма, моего старшего брата, хотели, чтоб он изучал право в хорошем университете.  
  
– Для нас начался ад. Обвинитель выставил отца этаким злым гением, который много месяцев вынашивал план преступления - о Господи, как будто это такая редкость - хищение и растрата! Местная пресса ликовала: в нашем городе преступления случались редко, и дело моего отца было для газетчиков лакомым куском.  
  
– Через полтора года отец заболел воспалением лёгких и однажды ночью умер в тюремной больнице.  
  
– Мы стали изгоями. Нет, правда. О нас говорили вполголоса, будто о мертвецах, на нас смотрели с брезливой жалостью, как на больных чумой. Мой брат решил во что бы то ни стало доказать невиновность отца. К тому времени найти доказательства было уже довольно трудно: после суда фирма была закрыта, сотрудники разъехались кто куда. Сэм действовал как заправский сыщик: искал свидетелей, пытался найти хоть какие-нибудь документы… Его идея увела его из нашего города.  
  
Я уехала из дома, когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать. Сбежала. Отправилась на поиски брата. Я знала одно: он в Лондоне, он уехал туда, потому что у него была какая-то зацепка, какая-то ниточка расследования...  
  
Она закрыла глаза, и картины прошлого явились её внутреннему взору.  
– Знаю, меня легко осуждать. Но если б Вы знали, каково это – искать собственного брата в самых мерзких притонах, в чужом городе, где ты никого не знаешь…  
  
Брусчатка, вытертая тысячами ног, лоснящаяся молочным, жирным блеском, и луна – дурная, пятнистая, червивая луна – были единственными свидетелями её блужданий.  
  
– Он сам нашёл меня однажды – наш бедный Сэм; я отправилась домой после выступления – и он нагнал меня в проулке; я не сразу узнала его – он похудел и поблёк, будто Лондон высосал из него все соки, но на самом деле – как я поняла потом, – Сэм просто поддался тем порокам, с которыми неизбежно сталкиваешься, когда приезжаешь в такой большой город.  
  
– И тогда он сказал мне, что всё узнал… Что это Роджер Апдайк, директор фирмы, где работал отец, подставил его. У Апдайка были большие долги, и он подстроил это хищение, чтобы кредиторы списали его долг, а сам, как выяснил тогда Сэм, получил приличную страховку за ущерб.  
  
– Я ни разу не видела брата с тех, не знаю, где он. Маме я ничего сказала. Я только надеюсь, что он ещё жив, что он нашёл в себе силы не опуститься ещё ниже…  
  
– Найти Апдайка оказалось непросто. Кроме того, как Вы понимаете, у меня не было ни денег, ни друзей в Лондоне… Я устроилась официанткой, потом танцовщицей в это треклятое ревю - только чтоб иметь возможность быть в этом городе и искать, искать этого Апдайка... К счастью, я случайно познакомилась с журналисткой Джейн Викерс. Со временем мы стали подругами, и она пригласила меня пожить у неё. Она же и обучила меня стенографировать и печатать и помогла устроиться в машинописное бюро.  
  
…– По натуре Джейн совершенно несносный человек, но она и вправду очень помогла мне тогда, даже тоже пыталась искать Апдайка. Но Лондон - слишком большой город, как океан: бросишь камешек, воды над ним сомкнутся - и всё.  
  
– Однажды мне несказанно повезло: в наше машинописное бюро пришёл запрос на еженедельную помощь в написании монографии по истории экономического развития северных графств… Его прислал мистер Роджер Апдайк. Я не могла поверить своему счастью и сама вызвалась к нему в помощь. Девчонки обычно предпочитают шпионские романы или дамские повести, поэтому никто возражать не стал. У меня были хорошие рекомендации: в отличие от других машинисток я часто соглашалась печатать научные труды, и у меня был опыт работы с самыми разными материалами.  
  
– Если б Вы знали, в каком ужасе я пребывала до первой встречи с Апдайком. Признаться, я ожидала встретить монстра - хладнокровного, беспринципного негодяя, которому ничего не стоило когда-то отправить невинного человека в тюрьму, только чтобы поправить своё материальное положение... Увидев его - сутулого, близорукого - он носил очки с толстенными линзами - я была почти разочарована.  
  
– Я была уверена, что он заметит моё состояние: меня словно бил озноб, – но он, очевидно, счёл это страхом робкой девчонки перед работодателем.  
  
– Я блестяще справилась с проверочным заданием, и он нанял меня. Каждые четверг и пятницу я должна была приходить к нему в десять утра, стенографировать его комментарии, приводить в порядок записи, сделанные им за неделю...  
  
– Должна заметить, он хорошо платил мне – вероятно, отчасти потому, что трудно найти машинистку, которая без ошибок справляется со всеми старинными именами и экономическими терминами и готова брать на дом для перепечатки его черновики - ох, у него был ужасный почерк!   
  
– По четвергам и пятницам я становилась практически членом его семьи - если только сообщество людей, которые жили с Апдайком под одной крышей, можно было назвать семьёй: я обедала и ужинала с ними, слушала сплетни о неизвестных мне людях, была свидетелем бурных скандалов и редких примирений.  
  
– Я видела, что Апдайк один, что он в одиночку противостоит своей семье, которая практически на его глазах делит его же деньги; я видела, что за его отрешённостью и увлечением этой своей монографией скрывается острое желание сбежать, избавиться хоть на пару часов от “общения” с близкими… И чувствовала жгучую, злую радость.   
  
– Наша семья никогда не была религиозной, но перед тем, как решиться на… на последний шаг, я должна была спросить Его, понимаете? Каждую среду я ходила в церковь, молилась, как умела, и спрашивала, спрашивала… Но Он молчал. Он молчит и теперь, – с горьким упрёком заметила девушка.  
  
Она умолкла на несколько минут.  
  
– И однажды я поняла, что дальше ждать нельзя. В то время я уже жила здесь, с мамой, и каждый четверг ездила в Лондон – да, именно тогда Вы и видели меня. Ещё несколько лет назад не без помощи Джейн я купила револьвер; каждый раз, собираясь к Апдайку, я первым делом клала его на дно портфеля, каждый раз давала себе обещание: “Сегодня, это случится сегодня”...  
  
...– Удивительно, правда? – однажды для вас наступает самый важный в жизни день, а для всех остальных мире будто ничего и не изменилось… До обеда всё шло как обычно: Апдайк проверял то, что я напечатала, вносил правки… Потом мы сделали перерыв.  
  
… –Дверь в библиотеку была приоткрыта; я знала, что каждый день, после обеда он отдыхает там. Я осторожно заглянула внутрь: Апдайк спал в кресле, книга выпала из его руки. До сих пор помню это странное впечатление: книга в тёмной обложке на пёстром ковре в желтовато-коричневых тонах – будто мёртвая птица на земле, покрытой опавшими листьями, - Эмма виновато улыбнулась и бросила быстрый взгляд на Пуаро:  
  
– Наверное, странно, что я тогда обратила внимание на что-то, кроме самого Апдайка... Но эта сцена – Апдайк в кресле, книга на ковре – я до сих пор вижу её в мельчайших подробностях, стоит мне только закрыть глаза…  
  
Судорожный вздох, будто ей не хватает воздуха.  
  
– Я подошла к нему почти вплотную; к счастью, ковёр был совсем мягкий, и мои шаги никто бы не услышал, – она замолчала, глядя через стекло во тьму сада. – Мне казалось, сама судьба толкает меня... Толкает на это.  
  
Эмма вновь посмотрела на собеседника: на её губах играла рассеянная улыбка, будто она не верила своей удаче. Лицо Пуаро словно окаменело; Эмма почувствовала, как страх, будто ледяная рука, сжимает её сердце: что, если он – даже он – не поймёт?  
  
– Меня вдруг поразило ощущение необыкновенной ясности происходящего, будто вот-вот решится некий важный вопрос. Посудите сами: его жена только и мечтала, чтобы убрать мужа и быть с любовником-артистом, сын и дочь не могли дождаться наследства, утром того дня Апдайк со скандалом уволил дворецкого, который, как выяснилось, воровал семейное серебро... Все они были в доме, и каждый мог придти в библиотеку, каждый знал, что Апдайк работает там... Несколько месяцев - всё время, что я работала у Апдайка, я возила в своей сумке револьвер... Конечно, в тот момент у меня его с собой не было, он остался в сумке в его кабинете... Но рядом с креслом я увидела нож для вскрытия писем. Господи, как описать Вам, какое счастье я испытала в тот момент! Будто само провидение вложило тот нож мне в руку! – Эмма рассмеялась, запрокинув голову, мучительно мечтая побороть вновь подступающие слёзы. – Не правда ли, всё как в дурной детективной пьесе? Зритель догадался обо всём раньше сыщика, потому что автор совал улики прямо ему под нос…  
  
Она надолго замолчала. Тишина расползалась по дому вместе с темнотой.  
  
–...Но знаете что? – вдруг сказала Эмма совершенно иным голосом – глухим и горьким. – Я так ничего и не сделала!  
  
Пуаро медленно закрыл глаза, будто в изнеможении.  
  
– Ни-че-го! Просто стояла с этим ножом, смотрела на Апдайка... И понимала, что не смогу убить его. Столько раз представляла себе это: в разных декорациях, с разным оружием – ножом, револьвером... Я стреляла в него, колола в сердце и резала горло… Будто наяву я видела, как он в изумлении открывает глаза – последний раз, – чтоб только понять, что уже мёртв... Я знала свою роль назубок, лучше, чем любой артист Шекспировской труппы!  
  
Она вдруг свернула плечи, заперев свои руки между коленей.  
  
– Если б Вы только знали, каким простым всё казалось... До... До того момента. Знаете, будто весь мир перестал существовать, будто кругом – непроницаемая тьма, и есть только я – и он. Я была словно заперта внутри самой себя: рвалась, будто зверь, наружу, – и не могла пошевелить ни пальцем. Будто было две меня: одна держала другую… Не знаю, сколько я так простояла над ним - может, минут десять, может, час…  
  
Одна рука стремительно, будто вырвавшись из плена, метнулась вверх и, торопливо смахнув слезу, вновь спряталась в складках юбки.  
  
– Конечно, я ушла от него в тот же день. Сослалась на то, что мне нужно уехать, чтоб помогать матери. С тех пор я… Я разлюбила себя. Не могу просить себе бездействия. Это была ужасная, непростительная трусость.  
  
– Трусость? – словно не веря своим ушам, переспросил Пуаро.  
  
– Конечно, трусость! – она злилась на себя. – Никто бы ничего не узнал, если б у меня только хватило духу!  
  
Она поднялась, держась рукой за край стола, словно ей было тяжело двигаться.  
– О, я знаю, Вы осуждаете меня... Вы же всегда были по другую сторону баррикад, Вы всегда на стороне жертвы! – её слова прозвучали как жестокий упрёк. – Но мы – разве наша семья не была прежде его жертвой?! Разве Апдайк не заслужил смерти?...  
  
У неё перехватило дыхание, слёзы слепили глаза. Неверным шагом Эмма направилась к двери.  
  
– Мадемуазель Барли! – его оклик застал её на пороге. Эмма медленно, будто нехотя обернулась. Пуаро подошёл к ней.  
  
– Что бы Вы сейчас ни чувствовали, какие бы мысли ни посещали Вас… Я уверяю Вас: то, что Вы сделали, а не то, чего, по-Вашему, Вы не смогли сделать, – правильно.  
  
Лицо её было белее полотна, глаза казались пронзительно-синими:  
–Почему? – слово как выдох.  
  
– Потому, – он шагнул к ней вплотную, – что Вы были близки к тому, чтобы совершить ужасную, непоправимую ошибку.  
  
Эмма не мигая смотрела на него, слёзы ручьями текли по щекам.  
  
– Правда? – одними губами спросила она.  
  
– Апдайк совершил преступление, подставив Вашего отца, и, сам того не подозревая, как Вы сами сказали, разрушил Вашу семью. Одно преступление всегда влечёт за собой другое, и часто оно оказывается вне досягаемости закона. Но, убивая одного, Вы убиваете как минимум двоих, – голос Пуаро, только что живой и яркий, вдруг стал бесцветным и далёким.  
  
– Двоих? – эхом отозвалась девушка.  
  
– Двоих! – неожиданно резко подтвердил сыщик. – Вашу жертву и себя. Ваша дальнейшая жизнь, Ваше дальнейшее существование никогда, ни за что не были бы прежними! Какие бы благие побуждения ни двигали Вами, каким простым и безопасным для Вас ни казалось бы преступление, оно не стало бы для Вас избавлением.  
  
– Если бы Вы убили его тогда, – твёрдо сказал Пуаро, – Апдайк победил бы снова. Подумайте: он уже уничтожил Вашего отца, скорей всего, разрушил жизнь Вашего брата, запятнал репутацию Вашей семьи… Оставались только Вы, мисс Барли.  
  
В полутьме её ответная улыбка была похожа на оскал.  
  
– Я знаю, что Вы чувствуете, я правда знаю.  
  
Девушка заглянула ему в лицо:  
– Тогда скажите: это чувство пройдёт?  
  
И вновь Пуаро должен был солгать, должен был утешить её надеждой, но вместо этого признался:  
– Если б я только знал, Эмма.  
  
***  
  
Пуаро остался стоять у окна.  
  
На дворе стояла ночь; взошла луна, и её свет высеребрил купы жимолости и боярышника, выбелил мощёную дорожку до калитки, - и на мгновенье сыщику показалось, будто всё вокруг покрыто снегом.  
  
Он вышел на порог: луна – ясная, чистая ликом, – будто огромный прожектор выхватила его фигуру из темноты.  
  
Он вспоминал зимнее утро: заметённый снегом поезд среди гор, серое небо без намёка на солнце, чёрные человеческие фигуры на снежном фоне… И холод. Они будто оказались в самом центре ада, у берегов Коцита.   
  
“Он и сейчас молчит”, – пробормотал Пуаро, повторяя слова Эммы. Он знал это молчание, молчание свинцовых небес, молчание темноты пустого купе, молчание в ответ на бесконечный вопрос: “Что делать? Как поступить?” Его вопросы, его молитвы падали в это молчание будто в рыхлый снег, чтоб через мгновенье исчезнуть без следа.  
  
С той поры прошло полгода, но он так и не получил ответа. “Даже хорошие люди совершают преступления”... Был ли он прав, убеждая эту девушку в том, что убийство подлеца – не выход?  
  
***  
Лето подходило к концу. Предчувствие грядущей неизбежной войны ощущалось как приближение шторма. Огромное, страшное, оно постепенно заслонило собой все иные тревоги.  
  
Пуаро должен был уехать раньше неё - тем самым утренним поездом, на котором Эмма ездила в Лондон каждый четверг.  
  
Она пришла проводить его.  
  
Эмма отчаянно пыталась подобрать слова прощания. Ей хотелось рассказать, как она признательна, что он выслушал её тогда, и как ей жаль, что она так и не решилась попросить его открыться ей взамен, какую гордость она испытывает, считая его своим другом, и как ей не хочется прощаться с ним...  
  
Но она только застенчиво спросила:  
– Можно я напишу Вам? – и прежде, чем Пуаро успел ответить, выпалила:  
– Лондон, Уайтхэвен Мэншнс, пятьдесят шесть «Б», я помню… Можно?  
  
– Не нужно спрашивать, мадемуазель Барли, - сыщик улыбнулся в ответ, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз. – Просто пишите мне.  
  
Вокруг суетились люди: носильщики грузили багаж, пассажиры прощались с близкими и занимали места в вагонах.  
  
– Помните, – вновь нарушила молчание Эмма, – когда-то Вы сказали мне, что вне зависимости от намерений, преступление остаётся преступлением, что убийство, даже убийство негодяя – тягчайший проступок… Вы говорили тогда как сыщик?  
  
Взгляд вниз, взгляд на неё.  
– Нет, – долгая, тяжелая пауза. – Я был тому свидетелем.  
  
Несмотря на шум вокруг, Эмма услышала стук собственного сердца.  
  
До отправления оставалось меньше минуты. В этот момент поезд обдал их клубами пара, на краткий миг скрыв их обоих от чужих глаз.  
  
Эмма быстро обняла Пуаро, на секунду одарив его прикосновением лёгких рук и тонким, тёплым ароматом своих духов, и, мягко отстраняясь, спросила – так тихо, что он подумал, будто ему послышалось:  
  
– И что стало с тем человеком? – глаза её были темны как штормовое море. – С тем, кто совершил преступление?  
  
Пуаро промолчал.  
  
– Сэр, мы отправляемся! – предупредил проводник.  
  
– До свиданья, мадемуазель Барли! – лёгкий поклон, касание шляпы; уже в вагоне сыщик снова повернулся к ней.  
  
Она стояла прямо за окном, ждала его ответа.  
  
Даже если б этот момент умерли все звуки вокруг, если б наступила абсолютная тишина, она не услышала бы его слов, но прочитала по его губам:  
– Я дал ему уйти.  



	4. Глава III

## Глава III

**  
_Лондон, декабрь 1945 года._**

  
  
Туман и изморось погасили все краски, и лондонские улицы казались декорациями чёрно-белого фильма.  
  
Маленькая фигурка в сером пальто двигалась вдоль витрин семенящей походкой. Даже война со всей своей страшной непредсказуемостью не смогла нарушить чёткий распорядок жизни Пуаро. Был понедельник, а это значило, что ему предстоял визит к портному - событие гигантского масштаба, не менее важное, чем восход солнца, в маленьком мирке Эркюля Пуаро.  
  
***  
  
Эмма шесть лет не приезжала в Лондон и теперь, оказавшись в центре города, вновь ощутила полузабытую растерянность провинциального жителя, впервые приехавшего в столицу.  
  
“Уайт Хевен Мэншнс” оказался идеально симметричным, с плавными линиями фасада, зданием из золотисто-бежевого кирпича, тёплый тон которого был безжалостно заглушён пасмурной погодой.  
  
Она не слышала ни своих шагов, ни голосов вокруг; казалось, все звуки для неё слились в барабанный гул крови в ушах…  
  
Каким он стал за прошедшие годы? Что было с ним? Вспомнит ли он её вообще - случайную знакомую, обещавшую, - да что там! - умолявшую разрешить ей писать ему…   
  
Страх перед новой встречей на некоторое время заглушил горе, которое и стало причиной её визита в Лондон.  
  
Когда вместо Пуаро Эмма увидела на пороге его камердинера, она почувстовала разочарование… и облегчение.  
  
Камердинер, высокий пожилой мужчина с невозмутимым лицом, с прохладной любезностью сообщил, что месье Пуаро в данный момент отсутствует и вообще никого не принимает уже довольно давно.  
  
Камердинер не мог знать её, не мог знать её истории, но Эмме вдруг показалось, что в его словах она слышит отказ самого Пуаро.  
  
– С Вашего позволения, я зайду ещё раз, в два часа, - тихо и твёрдо сказала она. Джордж хотел возразить, но что-то во взгляде её прозрачных глаз, что-то не похожее на растерянность и печаль тех, кто обычно приходил к Пуаро, заставило его промолчать.  
  
***  
  
Сыщик вернулся через сорок минут после её ухода.  
  
\- Пока Вас не было, приходила молодая леди, - Джордж принял из рук Пуаро шляпу и шарф.  
  
\- Вы прекрасно знаете, Джордж, что я никого не принимаю и не веду дел, - холодно отозвался сыщик.  
  
\- Разумеется, сэр; я так ей и сказал. Кажется, она была очень расстроена этим, - тон камердинера был невозмутим, однако Пуаро знал, что одной репликой его тирада не закончится.  
  
\- Она обещала вернуться к двум часам.  
  
\- Вот как? – с вялым интересом спросил Пуаро, глядя в зеркало и проверяя, не испортила ли уличная влажность безупречную форму его усов.  
  
\- Именно так, сэр.  
  
\- Она назвала своё имя?  
  
\- Эмма Барли, сэр. Сказала, что Вы, возможно, помните её.  
  
Взгляд вниз, взгляд в зеркало. Джордж терпеливо ждал распоряжений.  
  
\- Когда эта леди придёт снова, обязательно проводите её ко мне.  
***  
Она вернулась без пяти два, и - помня о том, как важно для Пуаро точное соблюдение правил, - выждала пять минут у лифта, прежде чем вновь подойти к его квартире.  
  
Вопреки обыкновению Пуаро лично вышел в холл, чтобы встретить её.  
  
\- Месье Пуаро! – мгновенно забыв о Джордже, готовом помочь ей снять пальто, мисс Барли шагнула к сыщику. От неё ещё веяло уличным холодом, меховой воротник влажно мерцал, а щёки горели румянцем.  
  
На мгновенье Пуаро показалось, что, забыв о приличиях, она по-детски обнимет его, однако Эмма, торопливо стянув перчатки, просто протянула ему обе руки.  
  
Пуаро жестом отозвал Джорджа и сам помог Эмме снять пальто  
  
Зрелость была ей к лицу: Пуаро помнил Эмму хрупкой и угловатой, теперь же в ней появилась спокойная грация и стать взрослой, уверенной в себе женщины.  
  
Много лет назад, на первых порах своего пребывания в Англии, Пуаро непрестанно удивлялся тому, насколько английские леди отличаются от остальных европейских дам. Слишком неяркими казались они ему тогда. Однако с годами он научился видеть их красоту, научился «различать оттенки». В них не было обжигающей, смуглой знойности испанок, холодной шведской стати или упоительной роскоши форм, присущей русским дамам.  
  
Британская красота была совсем иного рода. Это была фарфоровая белизна кожи, нежный, почти призрачный румянец, тень золотистых веснушек на скулах, тонкий профиль, пшеничные, каштановые или медно-рыжие, которые так часто нравились Гастингсу, волосы, и холодный цвет глаз – прозрачно-зелёный, тёмно-серый, льдисто-синий.  
  
Эмма заметила, как сильно Пуаро постарел за прошедшие годы: прежде всегда державший спину прямо, теперь он ссутулился, фигура его оплыла, глаза, внимательные, тёмные, утратили живой блеск и потускнели, словно мёртвый глухой янтарь; несмотря на почтенный возраст, у Пуаро не было ни следа седины – даже виски были неестественно чёрными. Женщина и прежде замечала, что сыщик ведёт борьбу со возрастом, прибегая ко всяким невинным уловкам, но теперь стало очевидно, что он безнадёжно проиграл.  
  
***  
Каждый раз, начиная писать ему письма, ни одно из которых так и не было отправлено, Эмма представляла, как он читает её послание, - сидя в кресле за письменным столом, сдвинув старомодно-изящное пенсне на кончик носа, - поэтому теперь гостиная, куда Пуаро пригласил её войти, показалась ей почти знакомой.  
  
Сквозь большие окна лился сероватый зимний свет, и просторная комната, со светлыми стенами и тёмной обивкой мебели казалась чёрно-белой.  
  
Эмма робко присела на край кресла.  
  
\- Боюсь, что я приехала просить Вашей помощи, - она сжала руки, резко, крепко - так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. – Моя давняя подруга, Джейн Викерс, была найдена мёртвой вчера утром. Врач сначала констатировал острую сердечную недостаточность – что само по себе было бы очень странно, но потом выяснилось, что Джейн… - Эмма проглотила комок, стоявший в горле, - что Джейн была отравлена.  
  
\- Примите мои соболезнования, мадемуазель Барли.  
  
\- Эмма, - тихо отозвалась женщина. – Мне нравилось, когда Вы звали меня по имени.  
  
Пуаро медленно кивнул, будто не решаясь согласиться с её словами.  
  
\- Полиция уже начала расследование?  
  
Эмма кивнула.  
  
\- Тогда позвольте узнать: почему Вы решили обратиться за моей помощью?  
  
Она опустила глаза.  
\- Потому, Джейн была моей близкой подругой много лет. Потому что уверена, что только Вы сможете распутать это дело…  
  
Глаза Пуаро заблестели, но лицо осталось непроницаемым.  
  
\- Как мне сказал инспектор, - продолжила женщина, - первичный осмотр тела выявил признаки смерти в результате сердечного приступа… Однако патологоанатом, делавший вскрытие, сказал, что смерть наступила в результате отравления морфином.  
  
\- Морфином? Мисс Викерс принимала болеутоляющие средства?  
  
\- Нет, в том-то и дело, что нет!   
  
\- В её доме был обнаружен морфин?  
  
\- Да, в пузырьке из-под аспирина. Наверное, его сейчас проверяют на отпечатки пальцев, - Эмма невесело улыбнулась.  
  
\- Они могут обнаружить на нём отпечатки Ваших пальцев?  
  
\- Конечно, нет! Я и не знала, что у неё в доме есть лекарства!   
  
Несколько минут Пуаро молчал.  
  
\- Джейн Викерс… - наконец задумчиво промолвил он. – Мне это имя кажется знакомым…  
  
Эмма подняла глаза:  
\- Она и я – мы вместе жили в Лондоне когда-то… Я однажды рассказывала Вам… - она сделала неопределённый жест.  
  
\- Ну, конечно! – воскликнул Пуаро. – Она журналистка, верно?  
  
Эмма кивнула.  
\- Во время войны мы вместе работали машинистками при военном ведомстве в Беллингхэм-Мэнор.  
  
Пуаро задумался.  
  
\- И снова мне кажется, что я слышал это название…  
  
\- Это поместье леди Ады Беллингхэм, вдовы баронета Джайлза Беллингхэма... Месье Пуаро, в деревне есть прекрасная маленькая гостиница. Конечно, сейчас - после войны - меню там не так разнообразно, как раньше, но готовят там всё так же хорошо, - она заглянула ему в лицо, пытливо, почти умоляюще, словно ребёнок, страстно желающий получить заветную игрушку и оттого готовый пообещать взрослым всё, что угодно.  
  
Пуаро молчал. В любом другом случае перспектива провести несколько декабрьских дней в провинциальной гостинице, где кормят и топят – даже в лучшие времена – по-английски, представлялась сыщику по меньшей мере ужасающей.  
  
Эмма расценила его молчание как сомнение и, словно угадав его мысли, торопливо продолжила:  
\- Кроме того, там очень уютно. И хорошо отапливают комнаты.  
  
Она была готова предложить ему всё, что он пожелает, готова была заплатить любую сумму, лишь бы он согласился поехать.  
  
\- Если нужно, я… - но он накрыл её руку ладонью.  
  
\- Разумеется, я помогу Вам.  
  
Пуаро даже не нужно было сверяться с ежедневником, чтобы проверить, какие дела ожидали его на следующий день: визит к миссис Оливер, которая пригласила всех друзей на чтение пьесы о Свене Гьерсоне. Похоже, после полудюжины неудачных попыток отыскать драматурга, чья адаптация романа удовлетворяла бы писательницу, нужный человек был найден.  
  
Сыщик лично набрал её номер и в самых изысканных выражениях попросил прощения за то, что не сможет присутствовать на чтении пьесы.  
  
\- Зная вас, - проницательно и не без иронии заметила Ариадна Оливер, - могу предположить, что изменить Ваши планы могло только старое доброе убийство.  
  
\- Вы совершенно правы, моя дорогая мадам Оливер, - как можно более кротко согласился Пуаро, и, прежде чем он успел добавить что-либо ещё, миссис Оливер вынесла вердикт:  
\- Тогда немедленно принимайтесь за работу. Надеюсь, хоть это выведет Вас из этого жуткого анабиоза, в котором Вы пребываете уже Бог знает сколько.  
  
Пуаро не обиделся, потому что писательница сказала правду.  
  
***  
  
От домашнего тепла – а Пуаро любил тепло, словно кошка, и терпеть не мог сквозняков и холода, - щёки Эммы разрозовелись ещё больше.  
  
\- Я должна попросить у Вас прощения, - застенчиво сказала Эмма, расправляя плечи и глядя ему в лицо.  
  
\- За что же? – Пуаро удивлённо поднял брови.  
  
\- За то, что не сдержала обещания: не прислала Вам ни одного письма за прошедшие годы.  
  
\- Ах, это, - Пуаро тонко улыбнулся, и женщина заметила, что улыбка не коснулась его взгляда, устремлённого в окно. – Это пустяки, моя дорогая мадемуазель Эмма, - он посмотрел на неё. – Ваш визит в полной мере искупил Вашу несуществующую вину.  
  
Ей показалось, что он сказал неправду, но была благодарна ему за эту галантную ложь: упрёк из его уст прозвучал бы для неё тяжким обвинением.  
  
\- Что это? – взгляд Эммы вдруг упал на деревянную статуэтку, прощальный подарок Пуаро от Линн Марчмонт перед её возвращением в Африку.  
  
\- Африканское божество, хранитель домашнего очага, - Пуаро коснулся плоского лица статуи.  
  
\- Больше похоже на то, что он сидит в одиночестве и смотрит на звёзды, - тихо заметила Эмма.  
  
По лицу Пуаро было видно, что он хотел что-то сказать в ответ, но вместо этого сыщик вызвал Джорджа и велел ему приготовить чемодан к отъезду.  
  
***  
Когда они с удобством расположились в тёплом купе поезда, Эмма начала свой рассказ:  
  
\- С началом войны мы с Джейн были приняты на работу в военное ведомство, которое на тот момент располагалось в Беллингхэм-мэнор. Особняк, принадлежавший леди Беллингхэм, был занят отделом картографии и аэрофотосъёмки, где мы и трудились.   
  
Сама леди Ада и её младший сын Тони на время войны переехали в гостевой коттедж.  
Тогда-то Джейн и познакомилась с Тони. Знаете, она говорила, что это была любовь с первого взгляда. Всем они казались очень странной парой: Джейн - резкая, язвительная, всюду сующая свой нос, и Тони - замкнутый, молчаливый, очень спокойный молодой человек. Впрочем, встречались они недолго, может, полгода: узнав о романе сына с бывшей журналисткой, леди Ада пришла в ужас и, уж не знаю как, добилась того, что они расстались.  
  
Эмма умолкла и несколько секунд просто смотрела на тусклый декабрьский пейзаж за окном.  
  
– Думаю, я знаю, за что убили Джейн, - наконец сказала она.  
  
Пуаро с тревогой посмотрел на неё.  
  
– Незадолго, – Эмма сделала паузу, перед тем как произнести страшное слово, - незадолго до своей смерти Джейн сказала мне, что подготовила сенсационный материал - разоблачение кого-то из обитателей поместья или нашей деревни.  
  
– Разоблачение какого рода?  
  
Эмма пожала плечами.  
  
– Чьё-то очень тёмное прошлое.  
  
– Как Вы думаете, кто именно это мог быть?  
  
На мгновенье Эмма поджала губы, будто не решаясь признаться, но потом сказала:  
– Не знаю. Но я кое-что видела. В воскресенье я проходила мимо её дома и видела, как из её дверей вышел мужчина. Я видела его только со спины, к тому же уже смеркалось и шёл дождь, поэтому я не могу сказать, кто это был…  
  
– Но у Вас есть предположения?  
  
– Это мог быть мистер Дойл. Он часовщик; накануне я заходила к Джейн и она сказала, что он обещал зайти в воскресенье и забрать её каминные часы в починку.  
  
– У мистера Дойла могли быть причины убить мисс Викерс? Он похож на человека с тёмным прошлым?  
  
Эмма покачала головой.  
  
– Насколько мне известно, они с Джейн были едва знакомы. Мистер Дойл - типичный деревенский обыватель.  
  
Пуаро сделал отметку в маленьком блокноте.  
  
– У кого-нибудь ещё могли быть основания желать мисс Викерс смерти?  
  
– Даже не знаю… Полагаю, что при известном “везении” любой из нас мог бы желать её смерти.  
  
В ответ на изумлённый взгляд сыщика Эмма виновато улыбнулась:  
– Джейн была непревзойдённым мастером настраивать людей против себя.  
  
Пуаро понимающе кивнул.  
  
– И всё же: Вы могли бы назвать несколько имён?  
  
– Леди Ада её терпеть не могла, - задумчиво сказала Эмма. - А раз так, значит, и мистер Финлей, управляющий поместьем, тоже имел на неё зуб… Впрочем, это всё мои домыслы, - начала оправдываться она.  
  
Пуаро сделал несколько пометок в записной книжке.  
  
\- Как Вы думаете: мисс Викерс могла оставить какую-то подсказку, какое-то указание на секрет, который она собиралась раскрыть? Может, она могла передать кому-нибудь материалы для своей сенсации?  
  
\- Сложно сказать, - честно ответила Эмма. - Джейн могла пожертвовать многим ради того, чтобы правда - какой бы неприглядной, какой бы гадкой она ни была, - была обнародована… Но если её убили, чтобы заставить молчать - а она наверняка предчувствовала, что такое возможно! - значит, всякий, кто владеет этой информацией, находится в опасности. Джейн не могла не знать этого…  
  
– Кому мисс Викерс могла доверить такой секрет?  
  
Эмма с лёгким удивлением взглянула на него:  
  
– Конечно, мне.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> Линн Марчмонт - героиня истории "Taken by the Flood"; в конце повести она уезжает в Африку работать врачом. В сериале Линн подарила Пуаро африканскую деревянную скульптуру в знак дружбы.


	5. Глава IV

**Глава IV.  
**  
  
_– Кому мисс Викерс могла доверить такой секрет?  
  
Эмма с лёгким удивлением взглянула на него:  
  
– Конечно, мне._  
  
Она спрятала руки в рукава пальто, словно в муфту, и добавила - серьёзно и горько:  
  
\- Жаль, что этого не случилось.  
  
\- Как Вы познакомились с мисс Викерс?  
  
Эмма слабо улыбнулась.  
  
\- Она одно время собиралась стать писательницей и изучала разные стороны лондонской жизни: посещала больницы, биржи, рынки, ночные клубы, фабрики, бывала всюду, куда пускали – и кое-где, куда доступ был закрыт… Однажды она пришла в клуб, где я танцевала в кордебалете. Не знаю уж, как она разглядела меня среди других, а главное – как «угадала» меня, но после представления Джейн дождалась меня у чёрного выхода и пригласила поболтать за чашкой кофе.  
  
\- Да, она была саркастичной и язвительной, но, как всякий хороший журналист, она умела слушать… У меня не было никого в Лондоне; возможно, её умение слушать собеседника показалось мне тогда залогом будущей дружбы; я доверилась ей и - верите-нет? - никогда не пожалела об этом.  
  
Некоторое время Эмма глядела в окно, на серую ленту однообразных пейзажей.  
  
\- Если бы не она, со мной случилось бы то же, что и с братом… Она спасла меня от первого падения.  
  
Женщина перевела взгляд на Пуаро.  
  
\- От второго меня спасли Вы.  
  
***  
Когда они приехали на место, короткий зимний день уже угас. Бесснежный декабрь и пасмурная погода сделали сумерки густыми и мрачными.  
  
На перроне никого не было.  
  
Пуаро категорически отказался от предложения Эммы помочь ему с чемоданом.  
  
\- Я попробую найти кого-нибудь, кто мог бы отвезти нас в деревню, - сказала женщина.  
  
Ей повезло; едва завернув за угол станции, она увидела неподалёку знакомый чёрный “роллс-ройс”.  
  
\- Мистер Финлей! - Эмма помахала рукой худощавому мужчине, протиравшему фары автомобиля.  
  
Мистер Финлей распрямился и, заметив Эмму, приветственно коснулся края кепки.   
  
\- Могу подкинуть вас до деревни, - без всяких предисловий громко отозвался он.  
  
Эмма просияла и зашагала к нему; Пуаро засеменил следом.  
  
\- Мистер Финлей, это месье Пуаро, сыщик. Он приехал, чтобы расследовать обстоятельства смерти Джейн Викерс. Месье Пуаро, это Джеймс Финлей, управляющий поместьем Беллингхэм-мэнор.  
  
Когда Эмма произнесла имя Пуаро, ему вдруг показалось, будто что-то неуловимо переменилось в радушном облике Финлея.  
  
Тот широко улыбнулся, протянув Пуаро руку, однако взгляд его прозрачно-голубых глаз был полон холодной настороженности.  
  
Сыщик вежливо поприветствовал его.  
  
Джеймс Финлей произвёл на него впечатление, какое производит великий драматический артист, привыкший играть королей и героев, но внезапно оказавшийся в роли уличного попрошайки.  
  
Сквозь облик простого деревенского жителя, пусть даже управляющего поместьем вдовы баронета, угадывалась иная - незаурядная - личность.  
  
Поездка до деревни заняла не больше семи минут.  
  
Когда мистер Финлей высадил Пуаро и Эмму на деревенской площади и, любезно распрощавшись, уехал, сыщик первым делом попросил свою спутницу проводить его до местной почты.  
  
Пуаро должен был отправить телеграмму с запросом старому другу.  
  
  
***  
Для Майлса Смита, владельца небольшой, но по деревенским меркам весьма комфортабельной гостиницы, прибытие Эркюля Пуаро было равносильно визиту венценосной особы.  
  
Едва Пуаро переступил порог, Смит заметался за стойкой, будто зверёк в клетке, потом выскочил навстречу гостю и выхватил у него чемодан.  
  
\- Месье Пуаро! Какая честь, Боже, какая честь!  
  
Лет двадцать назад Пуаро воспринял бы восторги Смита со снисходительным тщеславием.  
  
\- Я приготовил для Вас лучшую комнату! Самую лучшую! Вы не пожалеете! Вы оставите свой комментарий в моей книге отзывов?  
  
Казалось, его речам не будет конца.  
  
\- Смит Смит, - вежливо прервала его излияния Эмма, - боюсь, месье Пуаро сейчас очень спешит. Он должен посетить полицейский участок.  
  
Пуаро с благодарностью взглянул на Эмму.  
  
\- Я подожду на улице, - с улыбкой сказала она и вышла за дверь.  
  
***  
Пуаро спустился в холл гостиницы через десять минут.  
  
\- Месье Пуаро, - Смит наклонился через стойку, на которой лежала раскрытая газета, и, сделав загадочное лицо, драматическим шёпотом заявил:  
  
\- Если вы спросите меня, то тут половина деревни имела зуб на эту Викерс. Но леди Ада, - он на мгновенье выразительно закатил глаза и покачал головой, - она ненавидела эту девицу. Конечно, сама бы она ничего предпринимать не стала… Но у неё для этого есть Финлей! Вы допросите его?  
  
На протяжение своей жизни Пуаро бесчисленное количество раз сталкивался с людьми, желающими поучаствовать в расследовании, всегда готовыми предложить свою версию событий и считающими её единственно верной.  
  
\- Месье Смит, я поговорю со всеми, кто может быть причастен к этому делу, - терпеливо отозвался Пуаро, всем своим видом, однако, давая понять, что ему пора идти. Мистер Смит бодро закивал, подмигнул ему и вернулся к чтению газеты.  
  
***  
Эмма проводила его до полицейского участка.  
  
\- Я не буду мешать, только представлю Вас инспектору Трэвису… В конце концов, это же я всё затеяла.  
  
Дежурный констебль за стойкой кивнул Эмме и несколько секунд с удивлением рассматривал её спутника - пожилого незнакомца, одетого со старомодным франтовством.  
  
\- Мы бы хотели видеть инспектора Трэвиса. Это по делу об убийстве Джейн Викерс.  
  
Констебль, не сводя взгляда с Пуаро, кивнул:  
  
\- Он у себя, проходите.  
  
***  
  
Когда они вошли в кабинет Трэвиса, Пуаро вдруг ощутил нечто похожее на чувство возвращения домой. За много лет работы детективом десятки раз ему приходилось приходилось беседовать с провинциальными полицейскими в провинциальных полицейских участках, похожих один на другой. Это было так давно и так привычно...  
  
\- Инспектор, это месье Пуаро, частный детектив.  
  
\- Пуаро? - с недоверием переспросил Трэвис, откидываясь на стуле.  
  
Было очевидно, что имя прославленного сыщика ему знакомо. Однако вместо того, чтобы проворчать, что местная полиция обойдётся в этом деле своими силами, как это бывало обычно в подобных случаях, или наоборот, облегчённо вздохнуть и обрадоваться приезду Пуаро, Трэвис мрачно заметил:  
  
\- Я думал, Вы давно умерли.  
  
На мгновенье кончики усов Пуаро воинственно дрогнули, но он ничего не ответил на эту реплику.  
  
\- Инспектор Трэвис, - примирительно заметила Эмма, - это я попросила месье Пуаро приехать.  
  
Трэвис вздохнул.  
  
\- С этим делом много непонятного… Дойла видели уходящим в субботу от дома Викерс вы и ещё соседка, живущая напротив… Однако сам Дойл представил алиби на это время: они с друзьями играли в вист, все его приятели это подтверждают. Да и зачем этому Дойлу убивать мисс Викерс? Да ещё и травить? Не проще ли было, ну, я не знаю, задушить или там пристукнуть чем-нибудь?  
  
\- Какие-нибудь улики нашлись в доме мисс Викерс? - вставил вопрос Пуаро. - Отпечатки пальцев?  
  
\- Да отпечатков-то полно… Сейчас проверяем их.  
  
\- Мистер Дойл сейчас у вас?  
  
\- Да, пока сидит в камере… Знаете, может, это и не он был. В субботу было пасмурно, шёл дождь - в пяти шагах уже не различишь кто есть кто… В общем, я жду результатов исследования отпечатков, - неожиданно весомо закончил Трэвис.  
  
\- С вашего позволения, я бы хотел задать мистеру Дойлу несколько вопросов чуть позже, - подчёркнуто вежливо заметил Пуаро. - А сейчас мне нужно поговорить с врачом, делавшим вскрытие.  
  
\- Налево по коридору до конца, - только и сказал Трэвис, демонстративно углубляясь в изучение документов на столе.  
  
Когда они вышли за дверь, Пуаро деликатно заметил:  
  
\- Будет лучше, если сейчас я пойду туда один.  
  
***  
На матовом стекле значилось: “МОРГ”; латунная рамка для таблички с именем врача пустовала.  
  
Пуаро вошёл в небольшое светлое помещение.  
  
Высокий, угловатый молодой человек в расстёгнутом белом халате поднялся из-за стола.  
  
\- Кто Вы? - спросил он, едва Пуаро вошёл в помещение морга.  
  
\- Меня зовут Эркюль Пуаро, - с холодной вежливостью отозвался сыщик. - Я приехал, чтобы расследовать обстоятельства смерти мисс Викерс.  
  
Молодой врач нахмурился:  
  
\- Кто вызвал Вас? Инспектор Трэвис?  
  
Пуаро покачал головой.  
  
\- Меня попросила приехать мадемуазель Барли.  
  
\- Эмма? Как, чёрт возьми, она вообще нашла Вас?  
  
Пуаро не понравился тон молодого человека, но, тем не менее, он ответил коротко и вежливо:  
  
\- Я имею честь быть знакомым с мадемуазель Барли уже несколько лет.  
  
Врач неожиданно сменил тон.  
  
\- Точно, - в его голосе проскользнули тёплые нотки, - Эмма упоминала о том, что она знала Вас лично, - он шагнул к сыщику и, протянув ему узкую большую руку, наконец представился:  
  
\- Энтони Беллингхэм.  
  
Пуаро не мог скрыть своё удивление.  
  
\- Вы были лично знакомы с мисс Викерс?  
  
Молодой человек несколько секунд молчал, затем медленно скрестил руки на груди и, не глядя на Пуаро, отозвался:  
\- Судя по Вашей реакции на моё имя, Вам уже известен ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
Пуаро кивнул.  
  
\- Мы познакомились в начале войны, - бесцветным голосом продолжил Тони. - Некоторое время встречались. Но, как Вам уже известно, у Джейн был сложный характер, кроме того, она категорически не нравилась моей матери... Мы расстались.  
  
\- За что мадам Беллингхэм так не любила мисс Викерс?  
  
Тони усмехнулся.  
  
\- Полагаю, у них это семейное. По слухам, мой дед, Сэм Сенджер, тоже терпеть не мог журналистов. Мама всю жизнь - с момента своего приезда в Англию - строит из себя аристократку, забывая о том, что её папаша в юности был механиком на заводе. Конечно, она и мысли допустить не могла, что её сын закрутит роман с газетчицей!  
  
\- Интересно, - задумчиво промолвил Пуаро, - почему полиция не увидела здесь конфликта интересов и не передала тело для вскрытия другому спецалисту?  
  
\- Ничего удивительного, - возвращаясь к бесцветному тону, ответил Тони, - мы уже три года, как расстались, сейчас я помолвлен с Флорой Атертон, дочерью нашего соседа, сэра Майкла Атертона. Кроме того, я - единственный судебный медик в округе.  
  
Несколько секунд Пуаро пристально смотрел прямо в лицо Тони.  
  
\- Если хотите знать, - небрежно пожал плечами Беллингхэм, - мне и прежде доводилось делать вскрытие тех, кого я знал лично. Как я уже сказал: я - единственный судебный медик в округе.  
  
Он рассеянно похлопал себя по карманам и тихо выругался.  
  
\- Забыл, где оставил сигареты, - пояснил он в ответ на неодобрительный взгляд Пуаро.  
  
Сыщик молча извлёк из кармана тонкий серебряный портсигар и протянул Беллингхэму.  
  
\- Благодарю Вас.  
  
Курил он неумело, верней, неловко, но жадно, словно человек, нарушивший зарок и вновь вернувшийся к курению.  
  
\- Почему Вы решили стать судебным медиком? - неожиданно спросил Пуаро.  
  
Беллингхэм выдохнул дым через нос.  
  
\- Потому, - не без сарказма отозвался Тони, - что как младший сын баронета я имел право сам выбирать, чем заниматься в жизни.  
  
\- Чем занимаются Ваши старшие братья?   
  
\- Эдвард занимает какую-то должность в министерстве путей сообщения, а Роберт - сейчас в Америке, пытается руководить фирмой нашего деда.  
  
Пуаро помедлил, прежде чем задавать следующий вопрос.  
  
\- Какой она была?  
  
-Джейн? - удивлённо переспросил Бэллингхэм. - ...Можно ещё одну сигарету?  
  
Пуаро вновь подал ему портсигар. Тони закурил - на сей раз с откровенным наслаждением, задерживая в лёгких терпко-сладкий дым, и ответил:  
  
\- Она была… странной. Упрямой, настойчивой - уж если что-то вобьёт себе в голову - никак не переубедишь… Мечтала вести криминальную колонку. Ну, это до войны, как она говорила… Когда мы встречались, она обещала, что раскопает какую-нибудь ужасную тайну - здесь, в деревне, и сделает её газетной сенсацией!  
  
Он вдруг замолчал, тонко улыбаясь каким-то мыслям.  
  
\- Могу я увидеть отчёт о вскрытии? - тихо спросил Пуаро.  
  
\- Конечно, - Тони извлёк на свет папку из серого картона и подал её детективу.  
  
Машинописный отчёт был составлен безукоризненно сухо: паралич дыхательного центра, вызванный превышением дозировки морфина.  
  
\- Во сколько раз превышена допустимая доза? - не отрывая взгляда от отчёта, спросил Пуаро.  
  
\- В десять, - с готовностью отозвался Беллингхэм.  
  
\- Если я правильно помню, - задумчиво заметил сыщик, - смерть при отравлении даже большими дозами морфина наступает далеко не сразу, ей предшествуют симптомы головокружения, тошноты, нарушения работы сердца…  
  
\- Всё верно.  
  
Сыщик вновь углубился в чтение, но вдруг поднял голову и спросил:  
  
\- ...Где она?  
  
Беллингхэм молча кивнул в сторону двери, окрашенной белой краской:  
  
\- В соседней комнате. Там я провожу вскрытия.  
  
Пуаро собирался спросить что-то ещё, но в тот момент дверь в морг распахнулась и внутрь заглянул инспектор Трэвис:  
  
\- Нашли новые улики против Дойла: его отпечатки пальцев на баночке из-под аспирина, где были обнаружены таблетки морфина.


	6. Глава V

## Глава V.

  
Пуаро попрощался с Беллингхэмом и вышел в коридор.  
  
\- Кто-то уничтожил серьёзную улику: мы нашли пепел и сгоревшие обрывки газет в мусоре Викерс, - заявил Трэвис. - Думаю, этот Дойл убил её, а потом сжёг все компрометирующие его бумаги… Знать бы только, что там было!  
  
Пуаро нахмурился.  
  
\- Не далее, как сегодня, Вы говорили, что убивать с помощью такого медленно действующего средства, как морфин, нелогично…  
  
\- Да, но отпечатки!  
  
Пуаро пожал плечами.  
  
\- Хорошо, - задумчиво сказал он, - допустим, что Вы правы… Но как тогда вы представляете всю картину преступления: Дойл пришёл к мисс Викерс, подменил аспирин морфином, починил её часы… Когда он мог найти и сжечь те документы? Не мог же он придти во второй раз, уже после убийства? И как он узнал, что она мертва? Мисс Викерс была молодой здоровой женщиной, она могла в течение многих месяцев не принимать этот аспирин… Кстати, Вы позволите мне поговорить с месье Дойлом?  
  
\- Завтра, - буркнул Трэвис. - Уже поздно, а с такими уликами он у нас ещё долго просидит.  
  
Пуаро был уже в дверях, когда его снова окликнул инспектор:  
  
\- Кстати, Викерс приходила к нам с месяц назад. Сказала, что в её дом кто-то проник в её отсутствие. Впрочем, исходя из её слов, это был очень странный взломщик: ничего не взял, замков не повредил… Она и заметила-то это всё только потому, что бумаги на столе лежали не в том порядке.  
  
***  
Когда Пуаро вернулся в гостиницу, в холле его встретил Майлс Смит.  
  
\- Эмма оставила Вам записку, - радостно сообщил он, протягивая Пуаро голубой прямоугольник сложенной бумаги.  
  
Он впервые увидел её почерк: бегущий, с округлыми петлями:  
  
“Не боясь показаться нескромной, приглашаю Вас на завтрашний ланч. У меня маленький жёлтый коттедж с красной дверью, направо от гостиницы вверх по улице. Приходите после полудня. Эмма.”  
  
Когда он убрал записку в карман, мистер Смит протянул ему телеграмму.  
  
Пуаро быстро пробежал глазами строки. Значит, он был прав. Кивнув собственным мыслям, он зашагал наверх, в свою комнату.  
  
***  
Мистер Дойл оказался высоким сутулым человеком незапоминающейся наружности.  
  
Когда Пуаро вошёл в его камеру, он сидел, свернув плечи и пусто глядя в стену.  
  
\- Месье Дойл?  
  
\- Да? - неуверенно отозвался подозреваемый.  
  
\- Меня зовут Эркюль Пуаро, - сыщик привычно сделал маленькую паузу, чтобы собеседник проникся его именем.  
  
Дойл поднял голову и несколько секунд разглядывал маленького сыщика.  
  
\- Никогда не слышал о вас, - равнодушно отозвался он.  
  
\- Я - частный детектив, я приехал, чтобы узнать истинную причину смерти мисс Джейн Викерс.  
  
\- Частный детектив? - всё так же равнодушно отозвался Дойл. - Разве она была какой-то знаменитостью? Я думал, частные детективы работают только на богачей.  
  
\- Нет, месье Дойл, к счастью, я могу себе позволить заниматься только теми делами, которые представляют интерес для моих серых клеточек.  
  
Дойл с недоумением посмотрел на сыщика.  
  
\- И чего ради вы здесь? Полиция для себя уже всё решила: мои отпечатки на пузырьке аспирина, я должен был придти к ней, меня якобы видели во время её смерти уходящим от её дома…  
  
\- Месье Дойл, осмелюсь заметить, что Эркюль Пуаро - не полиция. Я готов выслушать Вашу версию событий.  
  
\- Да нет никакой версии! - неожиданно горячо воскликнул Дойл. - Я сказал то, что на самом деле было. Да, она позвала меня к себе, сказала, что сломались настенные часы. Да, я приходил к ней, но не в субботу днём, а в пятницу вечером, потому что по субботам мы с приятелями играем в безик - они все могут это подтвердить!  
  
\- А пузырёк с таблетками?  
  
Дойл в отчаянье всплеснул руками:  
  
\- Да она сама попросила меня подать ей этот треклятый пузырёк! Он стоял на столике, возле часов, с которыми я возился, а эта Викерс сидела за столом, обложенная какими-то бумагами. Ну, она сказала, что у неё разболелась голова, и попросила передать аспирин. Вот и всё. На часах тоже есть мои отпечатки, пусть проверят.   
  
\- Чем Вы занимались до войны, мистер Дойл? - вдруг спросил сыщик.  
  
Этот вопрос, казалось, отрезвил подозреваемого. Он вновь свернул плечи и ответил:  
  
\- Тем же, чем и сейчас: чинил часы и всякие механизмы, вроде музыкальных шкатулок.  
  
\- Если всё так, как Вы говорите, - задумчиво промолвил сыщик, - то почему мисс Викерс сказала, что ждёт Вас в субботу, а не в пятницу вечером?  
  
\- Это она сама вам сказала? - с сарказмом бросил Дойл. - Нет? Ну, так почему бы не принять такую версию: врёт тот, кто вам передал её слова?  
  
***  
Эркюль Пуаро щёткой счищал с пальто микроскопические остатки измороси, словно кошка, нервно и тщательно вылизывающая со шкурки невидимые пятна.  
  
\- Вы говорили с Дойлом? - спросила Эмма, с невольной улыбкой наблюдая за его действиями.  
  
\- Ну, разумеется! И у меня сложилось впечатление, что кто-то отчаянно стремится его подставить.  
  
Улыбка исчезла с лица женщины.  
  
\- То есть?  
  
\- Кто-то хочет доказать, что смерть мадемуазель Викерс - дело рук месье Дойла.  
  
Пуаро наконец отложил щётку и повесил пальто на вешалку.  
  
\- Более того, в полиции мне сообщили, что некоторое время назад мисс Викерс пришла в участок с заявлением. Она утверждала, что кто-то влез в её дом в её отсутствие. Вам она ничего не говорила об этом?  
  
Эмма покачала головой.  
  
\- Как мне сказали, - продолжил Пуаро, - по её словам, взломщик ничего не взял, только основательно порылся в её бумагах.   
  
\- Вы думаете, это тоже связано с её смертью?  
  
\- Постараюсь это выяснить в ближайшее время, - с улыбкой ответил Пуаро.  
  
Эмма попросила подождать его пару минут в гостиной, пока она накроет на стол.  
  
На каминной полке он заметил фото молодого мужчины в форме офицера королевского флота. Эмма проследила его взгляд и коротко пояснила:  
\- Это мой муж, Джек Эшкрофт.  
  
Пуаро обернулся к ней в изумлении, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, Эмма торопливо, словно желая поставить точку в этой теме, добавила:  
  
\- Он погиб четыре года назад, - и вышла из комнаты.  
  
\- Как это случилось? – мягко спросил Пуаро, когда она вернулась.  
  
Эмма плотней закуталась в шаль и, медленно переведя взгляд с фотографии мужа на Пуаро, отозвалась:  
  
\- Их судно торпедировала немецкая подводная лодка. Джек был судовым медиком, одним из семнадцати человек с их корабля, которым не удалось спастись.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, - пустые, жалкие и обязательные слова.  
  
Рядом он увидел другое фото: летний день, большое раскидистое дерево, самодельные качели. На качелях сидит Эмма, она смеётся во всё горло, как девчонка. Слева от неё стоит тот же молодой человек, что и на соседнем фото - её супруг, Джек Эшкрофт. Он улыбается и смотрит в камеру. Справа от Эммы, держась рукой за цепь качелей, стоит другой молодой человек. Он тоже улыбается, но смотрит на Эмму.  
  
Пуаро никогда не нравилось, если его сравнивали с Шерлоком Холмсом. Он был живым человеком, к чему сравнивать его с литературным персонажем? У него были другие методы; в отличие от Холмса он не мог определить, откуда приехал человек, только взглянув на брызги грязи на его обуви (более того - он бы никогда не пустил в свой дом человека в грязной обуви!), но здесь - при взгляде на это фото - не нужно было быть ни Шерлоком Холмсом, ни даже старшим инспектором Джеппом, чтобы понять всю нехитрую историю: два друга - одна женщина. Один счастлив в браке, второй остался лучшим другом - для них обоих.  
  
Эмма тихо пояснила:  
  
\- Это наше последнее совместное фото. Мой муж учился вместе с Тони Беллингхэмом. Второй молодой человек - это Питер Моррисон, тоже их однокурсник и друг. Все трое изучали медицину, но Тони стал судебным медиком, а Джек и Питер - военными врачами. Тони и Джейн остались за кадром: он фотографировал, а она, конечно, комментировала происходящее.  
  
Сыщик молчал. Он думал о призраках прошлого, которые сопровождали Эмму всю её жизнь, о том, что теперь к ним прибавились новые… Эмма легко коснулась его рукава:  
  
\- Пойдёмте обедать.  
  
***  
Когда они сели за стол, Эмма вдруг сказала:  
  
\- Леди Ада велела передать Вам, что была бы рада, если бы Вы смогли приехать к ней сегодня часа в четыре.  
  
Пуаро удивлённо посмотрел на женщину.  
  
\- Я была сегодня с утра в поместье, леди Ада просила меня напечатать кое-какие документы. ...Я не говорила Вам: недавно она предложила мне место личного секретаря и компаньонки?  
  
Пуаро покачал головой.  
  
\- Вы согласились?  
  
\- Пока нет, - Эмма отложила прибор и отодвинулась от стола. - Знаете, я не уверена, что должна соглашаться… Леди Ада - достойная женщина, и её сыновья - как бы редко они ни бывали в поместье, - мне кажутся хорошими людьми… Да, должность секретаря - это деньги, это крыша над головой, это еда и одежда, в конце концов, а сейчас, после войны многие ли могут сказать, что у них всё это есть?  
  
\- ...Но?  
  
\- Но мне кажется, что это - золотая клетка, - просто ответила Эмма. - Признаться, месье Пуаро, я всю жизнь смертельно боялась одиночества, но сейчас… Я даже не знаю.  
  
\- Расскажите мне о мадам Беллингхэм и мисс Викерс.  
  
\- Они не любили друг друга, - спокойно отозвалась Эмма. – Причём с самого начала, ещё до того, как они с Тони начали встречаться. Сказать по правде, Джейн вообще мало кому нравилась. Леди Ада считала, что Джейн в погоне за сенсацией пойдёт на что угодно, на ложь, шантаж, манипуляции…  
  
\- Это было правдой?  
  
Эмма почти с вызовом посмотрела ему в глаза:  
  
\- Нет. Джейн была очень злой на язык, зачастую говорила вещи попросту оскорбительные, уничтожающие, совершенно не замечая этого, у неё была буйная фантазия, она могла выдумать Бог знает что про любого из нас – просто ради шутки, но намеренно лгать ради какой-то журналистской выгоды она бы не стала.  
  
\- Чем леди Беллингхэм могла вызвать неприятие мисс Викерс?  
  
Эмма ответила не сразу, тщательно обдумав свой ответ и осторожно подбирая слова:  
  
\- Полагаю, что здесь большую роль сыграло воображение Джейн. Как я уже говорила, она любила придумывать собственные истории для людей, которых знала. Ни для кого не было секретом, что брак сэра Джайлса и леди Ады – это, прежде всего, взаимовыгодный союз: он получил её деньги, а она – титул, о котором мечтала. Поговаривали, что оба супруга были не слишком счастливы: сэр Джайлс рассчитывал после свадьбы не просто поправить своё финансовое положение, но и получить кучу “лишних” денег, однако всё вышло совсем не так. Деньги остались у леди Ады, а потакать слабостям мужа она не собиралась. С годами отчуждение только росло. Леди Ада успешно вжилась в роль жены аристократа… Но сэр Джайлс лучше не стал. Джейн не раз говорила, что семейство Беллингхэмов напоминает ей персонажей дешёвой детективной пьесы, где все тихо ненавидят друг друга.  
  
Следующую реплику Эмма обдумывала очень долго:  
  
\- Одно время Джейн очень занимала мысль о том, что леди Беллингхэм могла убить сэра Джайлса.  
  
Глаза Пуаро вспыхнули.  
  
\- Вот как?  
  
Эмма явно не желала продолжать разговор на эту тему:  
  
\- Да. Джейн столько всего понапридумывала про неё, что хватило бы на детективный роман… Называла её королевой Гертрудой!  
  
Пуаро сделал быструю пометку в записной книжке и осторожно спросил:  
  
\- Что же могло навести мисс Викерс на мысль о возможном убийстве сэра Джайлса?  
  
Эмма виновато улыбнулась:  
  
\- Мне бы не хотелось, чтоб домыслы Джейн повлияли Ваше мнение о ком-либо…  
  
Пуаро прервал её деликатным жестом:  
  
\- Поверьте, моя дорогая мадам Эшкрофт, опрос свидетелей для Пуаро сродни принятию исповеди: то, что касается дела, никогда не станет известным публике.  
  
\- Джейн считала, что у леди Беллингхэм роман с мистером Финлеем, - Эмма посмотрела на Пуаро. На его лице промелькнула тонкая, неуловимая улыбка.  
  
\- Каково Ваше мнение на этот счёт?  
  
\- Полагаю,- она помедлила с ответом, тщательно подбирая слова, – ни леди Беллингхэм, ни мистер Финлей ни разу не давали повода подумать, что между ними есть нечто большее, нежели крепкая, почти феодальная преданность слуги и великодушное расположение и доверие хозяйки.  
  
Пуаро медленно кивнул, принимая её ответ.  
  
Взгляд Эммы рассеянно скользнул по столу, на краткий миг остановился на руке Пуаро - большая, тяжёлая кисть, суставы, тронутые артритом, маленький перстень на мизинце, - затем перешёл на её собственную руку - с голубоватыми просветами жилок под тонкой кожей и только для неё самой различимым следом от обручального кольца…  
  
\- Но если два одиноких человека нашли друг друга, - вдруг добавила она, - разве всё остальное имеет значение?  
  
***  
Когда Пуаро прибыл в Беллингхэм-мэнор, на несколько минут ему почудилось, что он вернулся лет на тридцать назад, когда впервые оказался на британской земле и все старинные поместья английских аристократов казались ему сошедшими со страниц готических романов.  
  
Родовой особняк баронетов Беллингхэм был построен во времена короля Иакова: розовато-красный кирпич, использовавшийся при строительстве, и симметричные массивные башни по сторонам от центрального корпуса придавали зданию вид солидный и основательный; мраморный фронтон над центральным входом, поддерживаемый парными витыми колоннами и украшенный гербом, пожалуй, был единственным очевидным свидетельством того, что здесь жили аристократы, а не помещики или купцы.  
  
У входа сыщика встретил дворецкий, настолько похожий на классического английского дворецкого, какими их представляют в пьесах и кино, что Пуаро невольно улыбнулся.  
  
Дворецкий неторопливо впустил Пуаро внутрь. Как многие особняки той эпохи, Беллингхэм-мэнор отличался нарочитой скромностью внешнего вида, чтобы потом поразить роскошью интерьеров. Здесь было всё: резные дубовые панели, закрывавшие стены, шахматный мраморный пол, деревянные балюстрады, сводчатые потолки, гигантские гобелены… Будто кто-то решил собрать в одном месте все самые характерные, самые узнаваемые черты британских замков.  
  
***  
Леди Беллингхэм, урождённая Ада Констанс Сэнджер, была единственной дочерью американского сталелитейного магната Сэма Сэнджера; тридцать семь лет назад, когда Ада впервые вступила на британский берег, американки в Европе поголовно считались красавицами.  
  
Разумеется, интерес к наследнице миллионов Сэнджера со стороны холостяков всех мастей был весьма велик; красота же юной американки была, безусловно, приятным дополнением к тем перспективам, которые разворачивались перед мысленными взорами потенциальных женихов.  
  
Синеглазая, белокожая, с тончайшими нитями серебристой седины в чёрных волосах леди Беллингхэм в свои пятьдесят семь всё ещё была ослепительно хороша собой. Её приятельницы не без основания полагали, что она намеренно подчёркивает своё вдовство: тёмные платья ей шли как нельзя лучше.  
  
Она полулежала на огромном восточном диване; с краю, возле неё растянулся чёрно-белый спаниель.  
  
Пуаро опять поймал себя на мысли, что и здесь всё слишком театрально: для настоящей британской аристократки леди Беллингхэм вела себя слишком небрежно, а для американки - слишком подчёркнуто по-английски.  
  
Она кивком ответила на приветствие сыщика и жестом пригласила его садиться.  
  
\- Уверена, что Вы уже наслышаны о моём отношении к этой Викерс, - безо всяких предисловий начала леди Беллингхэм. - Я решила не ждать, пока Вы соберётесь к нам, и сама позвала Вас.  
  
Пуаро склонил голову.  
  
\- Хотите узнать моё мнение о мисс Викерс? – почти с вызовом сказала леди Беллингхэм. Она потрепала шелковистые уши спаниеля, взглянула на Пуаро и насмешливо продолжила:  
  
\- Я её терпеть не могла. Мой отец говорил, что журналист – это образ жизни, манера поведения... Она проработала здесь всю войну, смиренно выполняла функции машинистки, но не вытравила это своё любопытство... Вечно всюду совала свой нос. Спросите у Эммы Эшкрофт – она, похоже, дольше всех знала покойную. ...Удивительно – как могли дружить какие разные женщины!? – она вдруг переменила тему. - Бедняжка Эмма... За пять лет потерять столько близких: брата, мужа, а теперь ещё и лучшую подругу... Всего полтора года пробыла замужем, – она внимательно посмотрела на Пуаро. – Эмма говорила, что вы были знакомы до войны, верно?  
  
Пуаро молча кивнул.  
  
\- Это она пригласила Вас расследовать смерть Джейн Викерс?  
  
\- Да, мадам, - после короткой паузы отозвался Пуаро.  
  
Несколько секунд леди Беллингхэм молча смотрела в глаза сыщика - ему казалось, будто она вот-вот улыбнётся, но женщина отвела взгляд и серьёзно заметила:  
  
\- Ей, похоже, чертовски повезло, что у неё есть такой друг, как Вы.  
  
\- Мадам, если мне позволено будет спросить… Я понимаю, почему Вы не любили её, но почему Вы не нравились ей?  
  
Леди Ада подняла тонкую бровь:  
  
\- Полагаю, потому что я и моя семья представляли всё то, что Викерс презирала: власть, богатство, древность рода… Иногда мне кажется, что она встречалась с Тони только чтобы насолить мне.  
  
Леди Беллингхэм вставила сигарету в тонкий чёрный мундштук, закурила и, глядя на сизоватые завитки дыма, спокойно сказала:  
  
\- Уверена, что она собирала досье на всех обитателей деревни. И я живу здесь достаточно долго, чтобы знать: нам всем есть, что скрывать.  
  
\- Мадам, я прошу понять меня правильно, но я должен спросить… Где Вы были в субботу?  
  
Леди Ада улыбнулась, легко, почти насмешливо.  
  
\- Мне нечего скрывать. После ланча к нам приехала Флора Атертон - кстати, она должна заглянуть к нам и сегодня. Мы беседовали о всякой ерунде, об устройстве зимнего сада и всём таком… Я никуда не отлучалась из дому весь день.  
  
\- А мистер Финлей?  
  
\- Вам лучше спросить у него самого. Морстед, - леди Беллингхэм позвала дворецкого, - проводите месье Пуаро в гараж к мистеру Финлею.   
  
***  
  
\- Месье Финлей? – негромкое обращение Пуаро неожиданно гулко разнеслось по большому гаражу.  
  
\- Я здесь, - управляющий поместьем и поверенный леди Беллингхэм, выглянул из-под автомобиля.  
  
Пуаро приветственно коснулся края шляпы и, склонившись над ним, серьёзно спросил:  
\- Не могли бы Вы уделить мне пару минут?  
  
\- Разумеется, - Финлей нырнул обратно под машину и вылез с противоположной стороны.  
  
\- Сами чините автомобиль? Разве у вас нет механика?  
  
\- Конечно, есть, - беззаботно отозвался Финлей, вытирая замасленные руки тряпкой. - Просто люблю возиться с техникой, когда есть время.  
  
Пуаро одобрительно кивнул.  
  
\- Как долго Вы состоите на службе леди Беллингхэм?  
  
Финлей почесал затылок, сдвинув кепку на лоб.  
  
\- Да уж лет тридцать работаю тут.  
  
\- Насколько мне известно, Вас нанял сам сэр Джайлс, верно?  
  
\- Ага, - беззаботно отозвался Финлей.  
  
Пуаро обвёл взглядом гараж, где, как и во всём поместье, царил идеальный порядок.  
  
\- Вероятно, чета Беллингхэмов быстро поняла, какое сокровище они приобрели, наняв Вас, - всё так же спокойно, рассуждающим тоном продолжал сыщик.  
  
Финлей бросил взгляд в открытые ворота гаража, ещё раз вытер руки тряпкой и не без иронии ответил:  
  
\- Если Вы ведёте разговор к тому, чтобы выяснить, чем я занимался до того, как поступил сюда на службу…  
  
\- О, в этом нет необходимости! – почти так же весело отозвался Пуаро. – Я уже всё выяснил.  
  
Финлей криво ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Ну, разумеется. Отправили телеграмму своим дружкам из Скотланд-Ярда.  
  
\- Если быть совсем точным, бывшему старшему инспектору Джеппу, который сейчас пребывает на пенсии... Просто Ваше имя мне показалось знакомым, и я решил навести справки, - пояснил Пуаро таким тоном, будто для него было в порядке вещей – наводить справки о своих новых знакомых в полиции. – Я просто решил убедиться. Джим-на-все-руки-мастер.  
  
Финлей широко улыбнулся, сбрасывая ненужную теперь маску провинциального обывателя.  
  
\- Точно, так меня звали. Я был вором очень высокого класса, как Вы уже знаете. Произведения искусства - живопись и бронза, в основном. Через несколько лет после свадьбы сэр Джайлс – на деньги леди Ады, разумеется, - затеял модернизацию поместья; он здраво рассудил, что никто лучше вора-домушника не сможет указать на слабые места в охране, замках и сейфах, и нанял меня в качестве консультанта.  
  
\- Вне всякого сомнения, он не прогадал, - благожелательно вставил Пуаро.  
  
\- Он хорошо заплатил мне тогда и предложил, ну, знаете, время от времени инспектировать поместье на предмет возможности проникновения воров.  
  
\- Как вышло, что вы остались работать здесь?  
  
Несколько секунд Финлей молчал, обдумывая следующие слова.  
  
\- Месье Финлей, - мягко напомнил Пуаро, - я здесь, чтобы расследовать смерть мисс Викерс, а не ворошить дела давнего прошлого.  
  
Финлей вновь усмехнулся - на сей раз с горечью.  
  
\- Боюсь, мистер Пуаро, что в деле Викерс без этого не обойтись. Эта девчонка умела извлекать чужие тайны на свет, как охотничья собака лис из норы.  
  
\- Полагаю, именно поэтому несколько недель назад вы проникли в её дом?  
  
Бывший преступник весело рассмеялся.  
  
\- Так вы и об этом знаете? Да, чёрт возьми, я улучил момент и влез в её дом… Признаться, совершенно понапрасну: ничего интересного я не нашёл.  
  
\- Ничего? - бесцветным тоном переспросил Пуаро.  
  
\- Ничего компрометирующего меня или... кого-либо из обитателей Беллингхэм-мэнор. Она записывала всякую ерунду, деревенские сплетни, вроде той, что Майлс Смит торговал самогоном во время блокады… Я, правда, видел у неё в столе папку с вырезками из старых газет, но там не было ни одного знакомого мне имени…  
  
Тёмные глаза Пуаро вспыхнули.  
  
\- Месье Финлей… Это очень важно: постарайтесь припомнить - о чём были те газетные вырезки?  
  
Управляющий поместьем нахмурился:  
\- Признаться, я толком не вчитывался… Какое-то старое судебное дело, полицейское расследование… Вроде бы, кого-то подозревали в убийстве или что-то в этом духе.  
  
Пуаро сделал отметку в записной книжке.  
  
\- Прошу меня простить, - спокойно сказал Финлей, - но если у вас больше нет вопросов, я должен Вас оставить. Если хотите, попрошу шофёра отвезти Вас в деревню.  
  
Пуаро благодарно кивнул.  
  
\- Тогда ждите у центрального входа через пару минут.  
  
***  
По дороге ко входу в особняк Пуаро заметил белокурую девушку в сером пальто, торопливо шагавшую по центральной дорожке.  
  
Она заметила сыщика и прибавила шагу.  
  
\- Вы, должно быть, месье Пуаро? Очень хорошо, что я встретила Вас. Меня зовут Флора Атертон, - она протянула ему руку в серой замшевой перчатке.   
  
Невеста Тони Беллингхэма была похожа на сказочную принцессу: мягкий овал лица, великолепный нежный румянец, золотистые волосы, большие тёмно-серые глаза… Только жёсткая линия бледного рта слегка портила царственную красоту её лица. Это была принцесса, которой суждено было стать злой королевой.  
  
Сыщик с лёгким кивком пожал её руку, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, девушка заявила:  
  
\- Я слышала, что вы расследуете убийство Джейн Викерс… У меня есть для вас информация: как мне сказал Тони, полиция считает, что смерть Викерс наступила между двумя и четырьмя часами дня. Так вот, это неправда. Она была жива в пятом часу.  
  
\- Откуда Вам это может быть известно?  
  
Мисс Атертон поджала губы и холодно ответила:  
  
\- Я приходила к ней. Была у её дверей где-то в половине пятого. Она не пустила меня в дом.  
  
\- Вас мог кто-нибудь видеть?  
  
\- Нет, - темнея лицом, ответила Флора. - Я зашла со стороны заднего крыльца. Долго стучала, даже звала её по имени. Знала, что она дома, просто не хотела открывать мне. В конце концов, я услышала её шаги… Но всё, что она сказала мне, было: “Ступайте прочь, Флора! Я знаю, зачем вы здесь. Мне нечего вам сказать, всё неправда!”  
  
\- О чём она говорила?  
  
Флора Атертон устремила на сыщика огненный взгляд тёмных глаз и звенящим от гнева голосом отозвалась:  
  
\- О Тони, конечно. Мне казалось, что он вновь начал встречаться с ней.


	7. Глава VI

## Глава VI.

  


_Do not allow evil into your heart, it will make a home there.  
**Agatha Christie. Death on the Nile.**_

  
  
На следующее утро, после завтрака Пуаро отправился в полицейский участок. Его встретил дежурный за стойкой.  
  
— Доброе утро, констебль. Скажите, месье Беллингхэм уже приехал?  
  
— Доктор? Нет, он в разъездах. Сейчас идёт эпидемия детского гриппа, а местный врач заболел. Он звонил — ещё с утра — обещал подъехать часам к десяти.  
  
Пуаро взглянул на часы: без двадцати десять.  
  
— Вы можете подождать его здесь.  
  
Сыщик пожал плечами, внешне равнодушно соглашаясь, и присел на затёртый стул возле окна.  
  
Беллингхэм появился в четверть одиннадцатого. Он вошёл, погружённый в собственные мысли, рассеянно кивнул на приветствие констебля и обернулся к Пуаро только когда полицейский деликатно указал на него.  
  
— Доброе утро, доктор Беллингхэм, — мягко поприветствовал его сыщик, тяжело поднимаясь со стула.  
  
Несколько секунд взгляд тёмных глаз Тони не выражал ничего, он будто не узнал сыщика, будто его мысли были где-то очень далеко… Но затем в его глазах появилась привычная настороженность.  
  
— Полагаю, у Вас возникли новые вопросы? — не без иронии спросил Тони и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил:  
  
— Пойдёмте в мой кабинет.  
  
***  
Пуаро терпеливо ждал. Наконец, когда Тони закончил со всеми своими делами, он спросил:  
  
— Месье Бэллингхэм, вы общались с мисс Викерс после того, как разорвали отношения?  
  
Вопрос прозвучал довольно резко, но молодой человек посмотрел на Пуаро безо всякого удивления и вдруг рассмеялся.  
  
— Флора Вам донесла, верно? О женщины! — на мгновенье он закрыл глаза, будто в изнеможении. — Да, месье Пуаро, я виделся с ней. Трудно не встречаться с человеком, который живёт в той же деревне, что и ты.  
  
— Почему Вы раньше об этом не говорили?  
  
Беллингхэм стал серьёзным.  
  
— Потому что наши встречи не имели отношения к делу.  
  
— Даже тот случай, когда вы ездили в Лондон?  
  
По лицу Беллингхэма было понятно, что этого вопроса он не ждал.  
  
— Вы думаете, что два человека не могут просто ехать в одном поезде? — почти огрызнулся Тони. — Обязательно должна быть какая-то связь между ними?  
  
Пуаро нахмурился:  
— Месье Бэллингхэм, два человека безусловно могут случайно оказаться в одном поезде — тем более, если они сели в него на одной станции, но…   
  
— На самом деле, — вдруг перебил его Тони, — я тогда случайно увидел, что Джейн садится в тот же поезд, что и я. Она выглядела… испуганной, что было совершенно непохоже на неё. Мы ехали в разных вагонах, я читал медицинский журнал — и вдруг осознал, что не понял, не запомнил ни строчки: всё думал, зачем она едет в Лондон. Я ехал на встречу с одним из моих универститетских преподавателей, он давал вечернюю лекцию; до вечера у меня была уйма времени, и я решил проследить за Джейн.  
  
Он с вызовом посмотрел на Пуаро, но сыщик молчал.  
  
— По прибытии она зашла в кафе на вокзале, просидела там минут двадцать, то и дело поглядывая на часы. Затем вышла, взяла такси и доехала до театра “Лицеум”. Там, возле колоннады она встретилась с каким-то мужчиной, — Тони провёл рукой по лицу, будто пытаясь снять невидимую маску. — Я подумал, что это её любовник, но между ними не было ни поцелуев, ни объятий. Он просто передал Джейн картонную папку и что-то долго рассказывал ей, будто стремился убедить в чём-то.   
  
— Какова была реакция мисс Викерс?  
  
— Она помрачнела, стала напряжённой. В конце концов, не дослушав этого человека, она просто развернулась и пошла прочь, быстро, не оглядываясь. Он пару раз окликнул её, но она так и не обернулась. Я потерял её из виду. Конец истории.  
  
— Месье Бэллингхэм, Вы сообщили мисс Викерс, что видели её в Лондоне?  
  
Тони ухмыльнулся — улыбка вышла похожей на оскал.  
  
— Вы когда-нибудь задаёте вопросы, на которые ещё не знаете ответы? Да, я виделся ней, уже здесь, в деревне. Сказал, что видел её в Лондоне, спросил о том, кто был тот человек…  
  
— Что ответила мисс Викерс?  
  
— Ну, прежде всего, она, конечно, отпустила комментарий о том, что мы уже давным-давно расстались и мне не стоило бы задавать такие вопросы… По её словам, это был её информатор.  
  
— Информатор?  
  
— Да, человек, который собрал для неё какие-то невероятно важные сведения, — с сарказмом отозвался Тони.  
  
— Она не сказала, какого рода это были сведения?  
  
— Нет, — бодро отозвался Тони, не глядя на сыщика. — Но она ясно дала понять, что это не моё дело.  
  
Пуаро еле заметно нахмурился.  
  
— Вы знали, что несколько недель назад кто-то вломился в дом мисс Викерс? По её словам, злоумышленник ничего не взял.  
  
С минуту Беллингхэм молчал, размышляя о чём-то.  
  
— Не слышал об этом раньше. Но я знаю, кто это был, — сказал он наконец. — Это Финлей. И я знаю, за чем он приходил.  
  
Пуаро хотел что-то сказать, но Беллингхэм опередил его:  
  
— Где-то с месяц назад я случайно услышал, как Финлей говорит матери: “Я ничего не нашёл. Если что-то и есть - то девчонка хранит это не в доме”.  
  
— О чём, по-Вашему, он говорил?  
  
Несколько секунд Тони испытующе глядел на сыщика.  
  
— Джейн думала, что моя мать, скажем так, поспособствовала смерти моего отца, и искала доказательства этому, — наконец сказал он.  
  
— Вам известны обстоятельства смерти Вашего отца?  
  
— Это было, когда я учился в Итоне… Как говорят, у отца случился инсульт, когда он гулял в парке. Об этом вам лучше спросить у Финлея, это он нашёл его.  
  
Глаза Пуаро заблестели.  
  
— Сэр Джайлс был уже мёртв, когда месье Финлей нашёл его?  
  
-— Нет, он был жив. Скончался на следующий день, после второго инсульта. Доктор Реддинг засвидетельствовал его смерть.  
  
— Сколько лет было Вашему отцу?  
  
— Сорок пять.  
  
— Довольно молодой возраст для подобной смерти.  
  
Тони одарил сыщика саркастичной улыбкой.  
  
— Учитывая его образ жизни — ничего удивительного. Он никогда не был ни трезвенником, ни праведником, но в последние годы, когда стало совсем очевидно, что денег матери ему не видать, и что она постепенно прибрала к рукам всю власть в поместье, отец пустился во все тяжкие. Кроме того, присутствие Финлея только подливало масла в огонь.  
  
Пуаро молчал, но Тони расценил его молчание как невысказанный вопрос и продолжил:  
  
— Я был совсем маленьким, когда Финлей появился здесь… Сначала он появлялся раз в полгода, потом — уже не помню, когда, - остался навсегда. Отец сам пригласил его и был вынужден терпеть; много раз он намеревался рассчитать Финлея, порвать с ним, но — как ни крути — при нём дела в поместье пошли на лад. Отец ненавидел Финлея, но и отпустить его не мог.  
  
— Полагаете, что мисс Викерс получила от того человека в Лондоне некую информацию, связанную со смертью Вашего отца?  
  
— Со смертью отца? — рассеянно переспросил Тони, но тут же твёрдо ответил:  
  
— Нет, врядли. Возможно, нечто, связанное с прошлым Финлея… Мне всегда казалось, что он.. что он слишком умён и ловок для того, за кого себя выдаёт.  
  
— Вы упомянули имя доктора Реддинга, — неожиданно заметил Пуаро. — Не тот ли это доктор, чья подпись стоит на свидетельстве о смерти мисс Викерс рядом с Вашей?  
  
Тони кивнул.  
  
— Он уже почти не практикует. Раньше был семейным врачом у нас и Атертонов.  
  
— Вы не знаете, где я мог бы его найти?  
  
— Конечно, знаю. Он — личный врач сэра Атертона и живёт там же, в поместье. Я могу Вас подвезти, всё равно еду к Флоре.  
  
  
***  
Доктор Реддинг, высокий старик, с длинным лицом и глазами бассета был удивлён и обрадован визитом знаменитого сыщика.  
  
— Вы здесь, конечно, из-за смерти мисс Викерс, — сразу сказал доктор Реддинг после обмена приветствиями. — Мне очень жаль её, право. Она была… очень достойным человеком.  
  
Пуаро удивлённо поднял брови:  
  
— Вы были знакомы?  
  
— Мне довелось дважды общаться с нею, — признался доктор Реддинг. — Первый раз она приехала ко мне ещё в начале войны, когда поместье было занято военным ведомством… Знаете, что она хотела узнать? — спросил Реддинг с улыбкой, будто собираясь рассказать смешную шутку. — Возможно ли, спросила она меня, что смерть сэра Джайлза была насильственной.  
  
Пуаро не нужно было задавать следующий вопрос; он всегда понимал, когда молчание только подстёгивает собеседника к откровенности.  
  
— Разумеется, - продолжил доктор, — сказал я ей, это абсолютно невозможно. Сэр Джайлз умер от инсульта — второго в течение нескольких дней. Единственное, что могло бы — возможно, только возможно! — спасти его, это если б его нашли в парке чуть раньше и скорей вызвали бы меня.  
  
— Вот как? Об этом никто не упоминал.  
  
Доктор Реддинг примирительно заметил:  
  
— Я не стал говорить об этом родным сэра Джайлза. Когда я прибыл в Беллингхэм-мэнор, сэр Джайлз был очень плох. Я бы сказал, у него почти не было шансов выкарабкаться.  
  
— Месье доктор, позвольте узнать: почему полиция поручила вскрытие месье Беллингхэму, а не Вам? Ведь там очевиден возможный конфликт интересов. Кроме того, опыта у Вас значительно больше.  
  
Вопрос застал Реддинга врасплох. Он вдруг покраснел, вымученно улыбнулся и неохотно ответил:  
  
— Вы правы, мистер Пуаро. Но, откровенно говоря, здоровье уже не позволяет проводить какие-то сложные операции. Со своими обязанностями семейного врача я справляюсь, а вот такое дело, как вскрытие, мне уже не под силу, - он вытянул руку, и Пуаро увидел, как мелко дрожат его пальцы. — Тремор. Как был у моей матери. Временами сильней, временами тише.   
  
Он опустил руку и сжал её в кулак, словно стесняясь своей болезни.  
  
— У Тони есть все шансы стать если не знаменитым учёным, то, по крайней мере, авторитетом в своей области. Несмотря на то, что его мать и невеста считают его увлечение судебной медициной слегка макабрическим хобби, я полностью поддерживаю и разделяю его энтузиазм. Пару месяцев назад один из местных фермеров нашёл тело женщины, очевидно, бездомной. Похоже, бедняжка ночью пыталась перебраться через забор на его ферму, но неудачно упала и сломала шею. Случай был вполне ясный, но вы же понимаете, что у нас тут не столица: местные обитатели умирают от старости, от пьянства, редко - от болезней, а такому врачу, как Тони, необходима практика… Для вскрытия не было никаких причин, но Тони буквально умолял меня и инспектора полиции разрешить провести вскрытие...  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
— Да, — с энтузиазмом, понятным только ему, продолжил доктор Реддинг. — Тело всё равно никто не затребовал, поэтому я охотно согласился. Трэвис тоже дал своё разрешение. Мне безумно хотелось поучаствовать... Впрочем, Тони и один справился блестяще! Сделал снимки, подробнейший отчёт… Кстати, его отчёт о вскрытии мисс Викерс — я бы сам не написал лучше!  
  
Пуаро слушал Реддинга, торопливо заполняя пометками записную книжку. Наконец он поставил точку и задал неожиданный вопрос:  
  
— Доктор Реддинг, как Вы полагаете… Месье Беллингхэм мог убить мисс Викерс?  
  
Реддинг с изумлением воззрился на сыщика:  
  
— Тони? — с испугом переспросил он, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Конечно, он обладает достаточными знаниями в области судебной экспертизы, чтобы убить человека, не оставив мало-мальски очевидных улик… Но зачем ему это?  
  
Пуаро пожал плечами:  
— Например, она могла шантажировать его… Скажем, угрожала расстроить его свадьбу.  
  
Доктор покачал головой.  
  
— Она была не из тех женщин, которые способны на такое.  
  
— Почему Вы так уверены в этом?  
  
Реддинг скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, мне довелось пообщаться с ней. Признаться, к моменту нашего знакомства я был полон предубеждений — из-за рассказов леди Беллингхэм. Но уже во время первой встречи я понял, что серьёзно ошибся. Второй и последний раз в жизни я видел мисс Викерс, когда она пришла ко мне — можно сказать, явилась на порог, — и попросила рассказать о действии разных ядов. Конечно, я был очень удивлён и насторожен, но она пояснила, что ведёт некое журналистское расследование, касающееся одного из местных жителей… “Неужели среди нас есть отравитель?” — спросил я её, но она ответила только: “Вы всё узнаете в своё время”. ...У мисс Викерс был цепкий ум и превосходная память; порой ей не хватало такта, но она не была бессердечной и беспринципной. Не думаю, что у юного Беллингхэма были причины убивать её.   
  
— Не припомните: когда она приходила к Вам?  
  
— Дайте подумать… Пожалуй, с полгода назад.  
  
Реддинг задумчиво пожевал губами и добавил:  
  
— Вообще, знаете, довольно странно, что её отравили морфином. Даже в больших дозах морфин действует не сразу, в любом случае у человека есть время, чтобы позвать на помощь… Стрихнин, цианид, атропин, никотин действуют куда быстрей и надёжней. Да и достать их проще.  
  
— Почему же, по Вашему мнению, убийца выбрал морфин?  
  
— Сложно сказать… Как бы ужасно это ни звучало, но, возможно, он хотел продлить страдания мисс Викерс. Впрочем, не исключено, что морфин был единственным доступным для него ядом.  
  
Реддинг взглянул на Пуаро и, к своему удивлению, заметил, что лице сыщика промелькнуло нечто, похожее на триумф.  
  
***  
Когда Пуаро вернулся в гостиницу, его встретил незнакомый джентльмен в тяжёлых роговых очках.  
  
— Мистер Пуаро?  
  
— С кем имею честь?...  
  
— Меня зовут Натан Форрестер, я — здешний нотариус. Мне сказали, что не только полиция, но и Вы занимаетесь расследованием убийства Джейн Викерс.  
  
Пуаро устало кивнул.  
  
— К сожалению, известие о смерти мисс Викерс настигло меня, когда я гостил у родственников в Эдинбурге… Возможно, будь я здесь, я бы мог сразу пролить свет на это дело… — он обернулся и посмотрел на Майлса Смита, который мастерски делал вид, что поглощён чтением газеты. — Мисс Викерс оставила у меня некие документы, которые я должен передать в полицию в случае её смерти. Я знаю, что Вы ведёте неофициальное расследование...  
  
  
— Мы могли бы поговорить у меня в конторе? Дело срочное, я уже пригласил инспектора Трэвиса.  
  
— Хорошо, — коротко согласился Пуаро.  
  
***  
Когда они подошли к дому, где располагалась нотариальная контора, у дверей их уже ждал Трэвис. Было заметно, что он не слишком рад видеть Пуаро.  
  
Нотариальная контора занимала три комнаты на первом этаже коттеджа из красного кирпича. Была суббота, и в конторе никого не было.  
  
Мистер Форрестер зажёг свет - тусклые, похожие на газовые рожки, лампы неярко осветили помещение, заполненное тёмной мебелью и многочисленными шкафами с картотекой.  
  
Форрестер предложил гостям херес — оба быстро отказались, — и жестом пригласил их садиться.  
  
Когда Пуаро и Трэвис устроились в креслах, Форрестер подошёл к большому шкафу в углу кабинета и, обернувшись к гостям, сказал:  
  
— Полгода назад Джейн Викерс с моей помощью составила завещание…  
  
— Не рановато ли было ей составлять завещание? — вмешался Трэвис. — Сколько ей было? Тридцать два?  
  
— Тридцать пять, — мягко поправил его Форрестер. — Полагаю, мисс Викерс уже тогда понимала, что дело, которому она посвятила всё своё время — расследование некого давнего преступления — могло бы стать причиной для её убийства, и решила подстраховаться. Как я уже говорил, эти документы должны были быть обнародованы немедленно в случае насильственной смерти мисс Викерс. Она знала, что рискует жизнью, и, вероятно, хотела указать нам на возможного преступника.   
  
— Умная девчонка, — пробормотал Трэвис. Пуаро хранил молчание.  
  
— Кстати, а что с её завещанием?  
  
— Оно будет оглашено после похорон, — спокойно отозвался Форрестер. — Всем лицам, упомянутым в завещании, уже отправлены приглашения.  
  
Нотариус извлёк из сейфа большую кожаную папку и вытащил из неё фотоальбом.  
  
— Должен сказать, что сам ещё не заглядывал внутрь. Всё, что вы сейчас увидите, джентльмены, будет новостью и для меня.  
  
***  
Это были вырезки из газет, копии документов, расшифровки стенограмм и фотографии. Джейн Викерс действительно проделала большую работу: восстановила мозаику жизни человека.  
  
Человека, который смотрел на них с пожелтевших фото, - на первых снимках он был на лет на двадцать моложе: узкое лицо, из той породы, что обещают вот-вот стать привлекательными, но так никогда и становятся, прозрачные глаза, свёрнутые плечи, будто их обладатель пытался спрятаться внутри себя…  
  
Это была история человека, которого все местные жители знали как мистера Джозефа Дойла, часовщика.  
  
Двадцать лет назад мистер Дойл — тогда он носил другое имя, — овдовел в первый раз. Его супруга, по свидетельству врачей страдала язвой желудка, поэтому, когда однажды бедная женщина скончалась от мучительных резей в животе, никто не заподозрил неладное…  
  
Пуаро и инспектор Трэвис переглянулись.  
  
...Через несколько лет Дойл получает неожиданное наследство: его престарелая тётка, за которой он ухаживал три года, внезапно умерла от сердечного приступа. Рядом с газетной заметкой о смерти старушки мисс Викерс написала: “По словам местного библиотекаря Д. часто интересовался литературой о фармакологии. В местной аптеке покупал атропин — якобы для лечения застарелой болезни желудка”.  
  
… Ещё на несколько лет Дойл пропал из поля зрения. Следующие материалы мисс Викерс относились уже к концу тридцатых годов. Дойл, в очередной раз сменивший своё имя, стал подозреваемым в смерти очередной супруги. Как говорилось в заметках из криминальной хроники, брат покойной посчитал подозрительной смерть сестры от отёка лёгких и настоял на расследовании; однако экспертам удалось только доказать, что отёк был результатом острой аллергической реакции на неизвестную пищевую добавку.  
  
На отдельной странице были выписаны названия кладбищ и номера мест, где были похоронены тётка и две супруги Дойла, — Джейн явно рассчитывала на то, что полиции понадобится эксгумация тел.  
  
— Что скажете, Пуаро? — довольно воскликнул Трэвис. — Разве мы взяли не того человека?  
  
— Напротив, инспектор, я могу только поздравить Вас с тем, как удачно для Вас всё разрешилось…  
  
— Инспектор, - мягко вмешался Форрестер, — полагаю, уже можно организовывать похороны?  
  
— Конечно! - Трэвис, почувствовав себя победителем, был великодушен. — Бедняжка и так уже заждалась…  
  
Он дружески хлопнул Пуаро по плечу:  
  
— Вот видите, мы и без вас справились!  
  
Сыщик терпеть не мог фамильярностей в свой адрес, но никак не выразил своё неудовольствие; визит к доктору Реддингу — а теперь и документы, оставленные мисс Викерс - всё расставили по местам. Ему оставалось только выбрать момент для того, чтобы открыть все карты.  
  
***  
Эмма ждала его в холле гостиницы.   
  
— Добрый вечер! Какие-нибудь новости? — она выглядела измученной длительным ожиданием.  
  
Пуаро заметил Майлса, навострившего уши, и предложил Эмме проводить её до коттеджа.  
  
Когда они вышли за порог, сыщик сказал:  
  
— Я был у месье Форрестера, нотариуса. — По его словам, похороны состоятся послезавтра.  
  
— В Рождественский сочельник, — пробормотала Эмма. — Но… Это значит, что дело закрыто?  
  
Пуаро еле заметно кивнул. Несколько минут они шли молча.  
  
— Помните, - наконец спросил сыщик, — Вы однажды рассказали мне о деле, после которого мисс Викерс решила стать репортёром криминальной хроники?   
  
— Да, я помню тот случай, — отозвалась Эмма. – Джейн тогда была полностью поглощена им; устроила настоящее журналистское расследование, куда-то ездила, рассылала телеграммы, просиживала в библиотеке допоздна.  
  
— Она делилась с Вами своими заключениями?  
  
— Нет. Она никогда не рассказывала о темах своих расследований, пока не была полностью уверена в том, что материал «созрел».  
  
— Статья была опубликована?  
  
— Не знаю, право, — бесцветным голосом отозвалась Эмма. — Я тогда пошла работать к Апдайку... Наверное, я бы тогда не обратила внимание даже на конец света.  
  
— Мисс Викерс оставила документы, свидетельствующие о том, что мистер Дойл мог быть отравителем трёх женщин — до войны, — Пуаро посмотрел на свою спутницу: Эмма продолжала идти, не поднимая головы, будто её не удивили слова Пуаро, будто она этого ждала. — Месье Форрестер передал их полиции, согласно распоряжению мисс Викерс. Инспектор Трэвис считает, что такого объёма улик достаточно, чтобы обвинить его в убийстве.  
  
С минуту они шли молча.  
  
— Вы согласны с инспектором? — наконец спросила Эмма. — Дойл убил Джейн, Вы согласны с этим?  
  
Пуаро остановился.  
  
— Мадам Эшкрофт, сегодня, после разговора с доктором Реддингом всё встало на свои места. Я знаю, что произошло, я знаю, кто виноват... Скажите: мисс Викерс была религиозна?  
  
Он неожиданности Эмма резко замедлила шаг.  
  
— Вообще-то нет. Она была католичкой, как и я, но я не помню случаев, чтоб она посещала церковь, кроме как на Рождество и Пасху. Погодите… Если похороны - послезавтра, то когда же Вы планируете?... - не в силах подобрать слова, она сделала неопределённый жест.  
  
— После похорон я расскажу Вам, как всё было.  
  
***  
  
Вернувшись в гостиницу, он попросил Майлса Смита дать ему телефон.  
  
Ему не пришлось сверяться с записной книжкой - нужный номер он знал наизусть.  
  
Три длинных гудка.  
  
— Слушаю Вас, — послышался знакомый голос, глуховатый и тихий, будто отозвавшийся откуда-то издалека, из прошлых времён.  
  
— Добрый вечер, мисс Лемон!  
  
— Месье Пуаро? — удивлённо выдохнула она. — Какой сюрприз! — она сделала небольшую паузу, явно справляясь с изумлением. — Чем могу Вам помочь? Надеюсь, у Вас всё в порядке?  
  
— Конечно, всё в полном порядке… Мисс Лемон, я уверен, что за прошедшие годы Вы не растратили свой талант к поискам людей и документов, — Пуаро решил пренебречь этикетом и сразу перейти к делу. — К сожалению, я могу назвать только имя, возраст и профессию человека, которого нужно найти.  
  
Казалось, мисс Лемон ждала именно этого:  
  
— Мне приходилось располагать и меньшими данными, — не без гордости отозвалась она. — И, насколько Вы помните, всегда справлялась… Минутку, я только возьму карандаш… Я готова, месье Пуаро.


End file.
